Cause and Effect: Maya and Cam
by GinnyCavanaugh-Saunders
Summary: Everyone has problems. After tragedy strikes the Matlin's, everyone's issues get a whole lot clearer, including Maya's. Can Cam be there for her? Can Maya be there for Tori? Will anything ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. And also, this is my first story so I'm sorry if it's horrible. And I loooove Maya and Cam (Camaya, Caya, Maybell, whatever you wanna call them)**

Maya's POV:

I just did a horrible thing. I know that, I really do. I wish, more than anything, that I could take it back. I had kissed Zig. ZIG AND I KISSED. I feel awful, even though I pulled back first.

-Flashback-

"_We were amazing! Thank you so much, Zig, for doing this. It means so much!" I tell him as we hug, and then…kiss. At first, I'm kissing back, but then pull away and say, "OMIGOD. What did we just do?!"_

"_I-I'm sorry!" he stutters, "I know it's crazy but-"_

"_But Tori, your girlfriend, my best friend!" I cut him off_

"_I know but…." He trails off as he brushes my cheek lightly._

"_But, Tori." I repeat, this time, quietly_

"_Ahem" Katie clears her throat, eyebrows raised. She saw. "You ready to change into your interview gown?" she asks in monotone_

"_Uhh...Yeah. Yeah." I tell her, shrugging, trying to look nonchalant "Thank you for helping me with the song" I thank Zig, shaking his hand. _

"_Yep, yep, no problem" he says before hurrying away_

-End of flashback-

I sigh. After that, Katie pretty much bit my head off about not losing a bestie to a boy, and how I deserved better than Zig, and how Tori was my best friend and 'How could I do this to her' and what not. I know she's right. I really kinda hate myself right now. Stupid me. Stupid Zig. Stupid pageants. Stupid hormones.

And, I still like Cam. I didn't break up with him because I wasn't into him anymore. That was never the problem. Like I told him, it didn't seem like he liked me. And, to make it worse, Tori got up on stage and apologized to me publically. PUBLICALLY. As in, in front of many others. And I just go and kiss her boyfriend! GAH! I'm crying now, because I screwed everything up so bad. But maybe, _maybe_ I can actually clean up some of this mess I made. I need to talk to Cam. Like, now.

So I'm still crying as I walk to Cam's billet house. I probably look like a raccoon. Ah, well, what can you do? I finally get there and knock on the door. I just hope it's Cam who answers, not one of his billet parents. That would not help my situation. Luckily, Cam opens the door.

Cam's POV:

I was sitting at home, re-watching the first season of _Lost_ when I heard knocking. So, I get up, open the door, and there stands Maya. She's been crying. I can tell, and yeah ok, the smudged make-up gives it away a little. But whatever, the point is: She's obviously upset, and I still care about her so I want to know why.

"Maya? Why were you crying?" Yeah most people would say 'hello' first but I honestly don't care.

"You were right. Beauty pageants are _stupid._" She says, letting out a breath. And then, miracle of miracles, she tells me she's sorry and asks me to forgive her. _YES! _I scream internally. I smile at her though, signaling 'yes, I forgive you'. I walk her home, because she wants to change into normal clothes and take the makeup off. When she comes back out, we go to the park. Yeah, I know, couples usually go out for ice cream and stuff, but Maya knows about my dairy problem, and insists that we do something fun for both of us. So we swing on the swings and she tells me what happened. She told me that she and Zig kissed, and that she blames herself, even though, quoting Katie, 'It takes two to kiss-tango'. And honestly, I can't really hold it against her, I mean; we _were_ technically broken up when it happened. I also understand now why she broke up with me. She was right. When I think about it, I didn't ever call her pretty. I might have been thinking it, but that doesn't do any good. And I guess I didn't kiss her that much or hold her hand a lot, so she got the impression that I didn't like her. But that's not true at all. _I did like her. A lot. Still do. _But even though I won't hold it against her, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and guess that Tori defiantly will.

Maya's POV:

As Cam and I are talking, I'm obviously relived that he forgives me…but…Tori probably won't. And where Tori goes, Tristan follows. And I won't be friends with Zig anymore, to state the obvious. So that leaves me pretty much friendless….but I still have Cam so I'll be okay. I just don't wanna lose Tor and Tris. And I'm also pretty scared. I mean, if you've met Tori, you know she doesn't do the whole 'Forgive and Forget thing'. Unfortunately for me, what Tori _does do i_s revenge. And she does it well.

When I wake up the next morning, I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. A combo of nerves and guilt. Nerilt (NERves guILT), if you will. I obviously feel horrible for kissing Zig, and guilty for letting Tori get up on stage and say all those sweet things about me, and then going and kissing her boyfriend. 'Baaad move, Maya. Bad move.' I think to myself. And I'm really nervous! What is Tori KNOWS?! What is she's waiting for me to get to school to put some master plan of revenge into action?! Ok, now I'm just psyching myself out. I hope.

Cam's POV:

Maya and I are walking into school, and she has this look of dread on her face. I know why, obviously. She's probably scared that Tori's gonna do something awful to her. And Tori is pretty intimidating, honestly. If I were her, I'd probably be scared too. So, I take her hand, trying to offer some reassurance, and squeeze her fingers. She looks up at me with her bright blue eyes, gives a light smile that I think says 'thank you' and does the same. I smile back as we walk up the steps. Today should be interesting.

Maya's POV:

Cam and I are walking through the front doors to my locker when I see that Tori is already there, waiting for me. I breathe and keep walking.I think Cam knows how nervous I am, because he keeps shooting me sympathetic smiles, like he wants to just be me for the day, and tell Tori so the real me doesn't have to. Which is really sweet. As we get closer though, I see that Tori doesn't look mad…I don't think Zig told her. Which means I might have to. And I _really_ don't want to. But I suck it up.

"Hey, Tor" I greet her quietly

"Hihi!" She says brightly and then picks up on my tone "Why so quiet?" Ugh! I don't wanna do this!

"Umm….I kinda need to tell you something that you're not gonna wanna hear…" I tell her slowly. Her face falls, wrinkles in confusion, then just looks worried.

"Oh god. What is it?" she asks me, panicked. Cam must know that I need to say this to Tori one-on-one, because he says,

"Uhm...I'll let you two talk" he lets go of my hand "See you in French, Tori. Bye, M. Sit with me at lunch?" I nod my head yes and he smiles and leaves.

"Bye", says Tori "Ok, now what's going on"

"Um….."

"Spit it out, already!"

"IkissedZig" I admit very fast, and very quietly "Or he kissed me. Or, I don't know, we kissed each other. For like a second, Tor I swear, as soon as it happened, I wished it hadn't." I told m=her, desperate not to lose my best friend. _Please_, I thought, _Please forgive me_. But Tori just stood there, eyebrows raised and mouth opened a bit.

"I-I can't believe you! Maya! H-How could you do this?!" She looked on the verge of tears. I felt horrible. But I deserve it, I guess. I really screwed up.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tor. I don't know what else to say besides that and that I wish I could go back and change it" She shook her head at me and ran down the hall. Probably to Zig. She _never_ blames Zig. Like, ever. **  
**

**I don't own Degrassi, Lost, or WANEGBT. Xoxo, **

**~Ginny**


	2. Cracks in Her Armor

**Alright, chapter 2. I also though you guys should know that I'm extremely busy, with dance, school, and yeah….mostly dance. So, I'll update as much as I can, and it'll probably be on weekends, when I only have one day of dance. Ok, thanks. Keep reviewing! And, I'm not sure yet, but I might have some Tori POVs. And possibly a short one of Tristan.**

Chapter two: Cracks in Her Armor 

Maya's POV:

As I watch Tori weave her way to the end of the hall, hurt and guilt settle in my stomach(as if they hadn't already). I think of going after her, but I don't know what I could say, and she probably just wants to get away from me right now. I would too, if I were her. I hate what I did. Tori probably hates me for it. She's always been _super_ protective of Zig. I sigh. '_I'll give her some time'_ I think to myself, '_she probably needs some time'._ Well, I've gotta get to French, so I start down the hall. _'Oh no. Tori will be in French. And Tristan. Oh, joy. These are gonna be the BEST forty-five minutes of my life!' _Ha. No. Well, would it be weird to wish myself good luck? I don't care, I'll do it anyways. _'Good luck, Maya!'_ Yeah. I just had a conversation with myself in my head. Take that, society.

Tori's POV: (Yeah I decided to have a Tori POV)

I can't _believe _Maya did this to me! And, Cam knows. I know he knows. How can he actually be _okay _with this?! So, running down the hallway, to find Zig, I change my mind and head for the bathroom instead. I might have makeup and tear tracks all over my face, and I certainly don't want Zig to see me in a less-than-perfection state. Especially if he already felt the need to kiss another girl. Was I not pretty enough anymore? Looking in the bathroom mirror, I think '_Have I gained weight?',_ as I examine my appearance. I think I have. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I'm not thin enough for Zig anymore. After all, Maya has like, the waist of a twig. I reapply my make up (Thank_ god _I carry makeup in my bag,_ and _had my bag with me), flip my hair over my shoulders, regain my look of confidence, and strut out the door. Off to French. Ugh, with _her. Maya. _But you know what? No more 'hurt little pageant girl'. No. I'm Tori Santamaria. I get what I want, and when I don't, I get revenge. Maya knows that. She'd better buckle up. But, I just give the illusion that I'm really B.A., but…I'm not. Not really. I know that that's just my outside layer. My mask. My armor. I'm actually really worried that I'm not enough for Zig anymore. But, I won't let anybody see that. Not ever.

Cam's POV:

I can tell that it didn't really work out between Maya and Tori. In French, Maya keeps a respectable distance from Tori and Tristan, and Tori keeps throwing Maya frosty glares. Maya just stares at the floor. Or, her desk. Or, her paper. But never up. I wish I could help her, but she just lost a best friend. I can't do anything about it besides just be there. So, I guess that's what I'll do.

…

At the end of French, our teacher decides to give us a few minutes before the bell to talk. I'm about to go over to Maya, when Tori approaches me. Uh oh.

"How can you be okay with this?" she asks me, as soon as she reaches my desk

"I…uh…well. Maya and I were technically broken up at the time so…..what can ya do? And, she's sorry. She told me she knows it was a mistake and I believe her. She really regrets it, Tori." I tell her

"I don't care. She kissed my boyfriend. MINE. Not hers." She pouts

"But….you don't blame Zig so….."

"Yeah, so? I love Zig. He just made a mistake is all."

"But so did Maya. She and Zig are in the same boat here, Tori, and if you're gonna be mad, it should be at both of them. This is just as much Zig's fault as it is Maya's" I say. She lets out a 'Humph' and stomps away. She knows I'm right. I don't know if that'll get her to forgive Maya, but I tried.

Tristan's POV:

_Ah, so that's why Tori keeps glaring at Maya._ I just overheard her conversation with Cam. And, I love Tori to death, but, I do have to agree that it's not fair of her to only blame Maya. Oh, well, it'll probably all work out in the end. _Everything will be sunshine and unicorns._ And, I've got my own love life to worry about. I know I keep saying I want love, but now, I really just want a boyfriend for God's sake. Well, I need to get to lunch. Ooo. The ultimate choice. Who to sit with today? Maya or Tori. _Tori's less forgiving so….better go with that. And she also sorta scares me. Despite that we're Besties for Lyfeee._

Maya's POV:

I saw Tori and Cam talking. Heard them, too. And, Cam's right. She can't only blame me for this. It's not fair. And really, Zig and I messed up. I know that. But, it's not like I like him. I don't. Not even a little bit. And this time, I'm not lying to myself. And, Tori's gorgeous, Zig will obviously come crawling back to her. Beg for her forgiveness. But, you know what? I won't. Tori's not even mad at Zig. And, if she's only gonna blame me, I won't apologize again. I have more dignity than that. And honestly, I kinda pity Tori. She's letting Zig walk all over her, she's not doing anything about it. She's just blaming me. Only me. Like everyone always does. As I've said before, _squeaky wheel gets the grease._ Zig matters more to Tori than I do. Getting Zig back is a bigger deal than forgiving me. Squeaky wheel gets the grease.

End of Chapter two

**Author's not: Ok, before you ask, NO I do NOT think that the actress who plays Tori, Alex Steele, has gained weight. I need Tori to think like that. It's just a part of the plot, I wanted to give the Tori in this story a bit more depth than she's got on the show. And I wanted to emphasis( is that how you spell it?) Maya's mixed feeling toward Tori. Guilty/apologetic but also a little angry. Ok, thanks! Glad you guys like the story! **


	3. Meet the Ice Hounds

**Author's note: Ok guys so I have a pretty good idea of where I wanna take this story, so it's just a matter of writing it. Thanks for being patient, as I said, I am really busy so I'll update as soon as possible. It'll probably be a Saturday or a Sunday when I'm not so busy. And sorry for taking so long…aside from being busy, half the chapter deleted itself so I had to retype it. ._.**

Tori's POV:

Its lunch. Tristan better sit with me or I'll…wait. What will I do? I can't really be mean to him. Then I won't really have any friends left. Oh, well looks like he's sitting with me anyways.

"Hey, Tris" I greet him

"Hey Tor" he replies "So…..what's going on between you and Maya and Zig. Why are you only blaming Maya? Don't get me wrong, I know she screwed up. But so did Zig.". I'm shocked; Tristan hasn't said stuff like this to me before. We've gotted in fights, but I thought my best friend might have my back on this one. I guess not. I open my mouth trying to form a response, but nothing comes out. My mouth just silently twists itself into different shapes before it shuts. I won't respond. I have every right to be mad at Maya; I won't let anyone tell me differently.

Tristan's POV:

When Tori doesn't respond, I say, "You know what, Tor? Lets not talk about it, okay? Lets just eat lunch and have a civil conversation."

"Fine" she says curtly, before sighing

"So, what's for lunch today?" I try to make easy conversation.

"Oh, I'm eating when I get home. Not hungry." She tells me. My eyebrows furrow . She's lying. I don't know what about, but she's lying. Something's not right. But I just nod and start on my lunch. She'll get all defensive if I say something now.

Cam's POV:

When Maya and I get to the lunch room, she bites her lip as an annoyed/hurt expression settles on her face. I follow her gaze. Ohhh. Tristan is sitting with Tori. Just then, Dallas comes up to us, and Maya tears her gaze away from her best-well, former best friends, and looks at Dallas. I sigh under my breath. What does he want?

"Hey, Rook. Matlin." He greets us.

"Hey Dallas" I reply and Maya utters a polite hello.

"Why don't you guys come sit with us? We haven't even properly introduced ourselves to you girlfriend of seven weeks, Rook. I mean, come on. Get it together." Dallas teases and Maya smiles genuinely. It's good to see her smile.

"Is that ok? If we sit with them?" I ask her. My teammates can be jerks sometimes, so if she doesn't wanna sit with them, we don't have to. But she smiles and nods yes.

Maya's POV:

"Great. Now, let's go" He leads us over to the table where all the infamous Toronto Ice Hounds were sitting. Plus, Alli Banddari, Drew Torres (AWKWARD MUCH?), and Bianca DeSousa.

"Hey, Cam. And Maya." Owen says. He knows me since I'm Tristan's best friend, and he's Tristan's brother. And the whole chicken cutlet incident…..hoping that's water under the bridge.

"Hey" Cam greets, as I smile. Everyone politely exchanges hellos (who knew the Ice Hound could be polite?). I notice Katie's glaring daggers at me. Ooo, I'm gonna get an earful from her later. Dallas notices too.

"She upset? Still?" he asks, glancing at Drew a little as he does so. I wave my hand dismissively.

"She has a new boyfriend and you apologized to Clare. If she wants to be all bitter, that's her problem. Don't worry about her." I tell him, as nearly everyone's eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"Wow, you and Katie are verrrry different." Alli says. Good. I hate being compared to Katie.

"Thanks, I guess." I respond.

" 'Thanks'. Geez Matlin, she's your sister! I thought you'd wanna be like her?" Dallas questions. I shrug.

"I like being different from Katie. I know, she's smart, and popular, and all that, but, I _hate_ being referred to as 'Katie Matlin's little sister'. I love Katie, but I want to by Maya. Not Katie 2.0." I explain as Drew and Bianca both smirk in surprise, Alli looks at me approvingly, and Dallas's eyes widen.

"Good point" he says smiling, seeming impressed. I don't know why, I was just telling the truth. Nothing to be impressed by. The rest of lunch breezes by, and I don't even glance over my shoulder at Tori and Tris. But I feel Tori staring at me. Good.

Cam's POV:

I think my hockey team really likes Maya. If I didn't know her, or like her before, and she'd just said all that stuff, I would like her too. Everyone is always surprised at her. They seem to think she's quiet and a rule follower. But she's not. She doesn't get detention often (But, Tori said she used to. Often.) but, she's not a teacher's pet. God, I love that about her. _LOVE? Did I just say love? Even if it was just in my head…love? Maybe I love her. But she probably doesn't love me back. We're a high school couple. I can't expect her to love me._

Maya's POV:

I think I made a pretty good impression with Cam's teammates. And, Dallas is actually okay. From what I've heard, form Katie, Tristan, and even Cam sometimes, is that Dallas is a jerk. But, he wasn't that bad. And I guess he thinks the same about me. At the end of lunch, Cam and I are leaving when Dallas comes up to us,

"Cam! Maya!" WOW. My _real_ name for once. "Hey, guys. So, you should sit with us more often. Everyone really likes you."

"Yeah. Okay, we will." Cam says, well-more like asks me. I nod my head and smile.

"Yeah." I say. Cam smiles in relief and sorta stares at me for a few seconds. And I stare back. God, he's adorable. We're snapped out of it when Dallas says,

"Alright lovebirds, I gotta get to Algebra. Variables! Whoop whoop!" with fake enthusiasm . Cam and I laugh, say something like 'see ya' and get to our classes.

Dallas's POV:

I guess I was wrong about Matlin after all. Maya is actually really funny and also nice. And I mean, she's not ugly either…so I'm happy for Cam. I know he's been feeling pretty homesick, and the team doesn't treat him that great. But, he's the youngest. The rookie. It's our_ job _to tease him, but maybe we're a little too hard on him sometimes. But, he's got Maya and they really seem to like each other. A lot. As I sit down in Algebra, I see 'Take out a pencil for quiz'. QUIZ? What? What is this? Ah, who am I kidding, I probably wouldn't of studied anyways. Alright, I'm gonna hope for the best on this one.

Tori's POV:

Two major things happened at lunch today.

Tristan noticed I wasn't eating. I need to be more careful around him.

Maya and Cam sat together. With the Ice Hounds!

Ah, well. Three more classes until I can go home, work out (calories!), and contemplate a few things

How do I get Zig back?

Am I gonna forgive Maya any time soon?

Is the exercise and dieting helping? Am I thinner?

If I am thinner, how do I get thinner than that?

And that concludes that mental listings of Tori Santamaria for the day. Off to English.

**Author's note: Omigod, you guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Ugh I know I get annoyed when people never update and now I'm doing that. Such a hypocrite! Anyways, I thought the longer chapter might make up for it? Ok, so kind of ironic how I got the idea for a Tori eating disorder, and then like a week later Tristan has one. Am I psychic? Nah, I'm a wizard. Gryffindor. Pottermore told me so. Anyways, hope you guys are still interested! Ok, thanks! Mwah! **


	4. And in That Fourth Stall

**Author's note: Hello! So, I'm trying to write a bunch of stuff over the long weekend when dance is cancelled (WHOO!) so I have more time during the week for homework and such and you guys don't have to wait as long for updates. But omg my computer is so annoying sometimes! I gotta retype this one too! GAH! Ok, here's chapter four.**

Chapter 4: And in that fourth stall…

Tristan's POV:

So, today at lunch Tori didn't eat. And not many people know this but this has been a problem with her before. Of course, I wouldn't dare bring it up now. She'd just get annoyed and shush me. But, I can't let her be anorexic. People like, DIE from that. DIE. But I obviously can't ask Tori. MAJOR no-no. But, maybe Maya's noticed something off about Tori. And then, if we both confront her, it'll be like, an intervention and she won't be able to do anything about it. '_Ohhhh. But wait. Maya and Tori are fighting.'_ Well. What am I gonna do now? I guess I'll still have to ask Maya. I can't ask Zig, so I don't really have another choice.

"Tristan? Can you tell us the answer for number 11?" the teacher asks. Whoops.

"Uh….um…Hydrogen?" I try

"Were you even paying attention? We're talking about the metric system…"

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah. I, uh, wrong sheet" I stutter. Yeah, I'm graceful like that.

"Moving on" the teacher says. Well whatever. I don't know what we're doing anyways. After science, I see Maya at her locker. Haha. The time has come.

"Maya! Maya, hey!" I call to her and walk to her locker.

"Hey, Tris…" she looks confused as to why I'm talking to her. Understandable.

"Have you noticed anything weird with Tori lately?"

"Tori isn't really speaking to me, Tristan…." She trails off

"Yeah, I know, but have you?"

"Not really…..Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet" I say, then walk off, leaving Maya pretty confused, I imagine.

Maya's POV:

What was_ that_ about? First, Tori and Tristan completely ignore my existence, and now he expects me to know what's wrong with Tori? Really? _Really?_ Do I only exist to them when they need something from me? After all, that's how it is with my parents. And Katie. And now, Tori and Tristan. I'm not sure why but this really aggravates me. I feel like the only person who actually cares is Cam. Anger bubbles up inside me. I need to chill. I'll go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face or something. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I make my way down the hall, and push open the bathroom door. As I examine my reflection, and let the water wash away my annoyance and leave behind a normal Maya Matlin, I hear muffled sobs, and wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"Er…..you alright in there?" I ask awkwardly. Nothing. I wait a few minutes for a reply, but still, nothing. I sigh and kick open the fourth stall's door. And who should I find tear streaked, holding a toothbrush, sitting on the floor? Tori. That's who. Then, something clicks in my mind. The pieces start to fall into place. _A toothbrush. Tristan acting all concerned. Alone in the bathroom crying. The class after lunch._ Tori was purging. She's anorexic. _She's anorexic._ This thought hits me hard, as I sit down and hug Tori. I don't care if she doesn't consider me a friend right now. I don't care that I'm supposed to be annoyed with her because of her actions about the blame. I don't care. I just don't. All those thoughts seem to evaporate in my mind, and I'm left with concern for Tori.

"Oh, Tor. What's going on? Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I-I just wanted Z-Zig back-k. I thought, m-maybe if I were sk-skinnier…..Zig might want me b-back." She chokes out through sobs.

"Tor! That's crazy! You're gorgeous!" I exclaim, truly surprised at her. I'm also ashamed. I should have been able t tell that my best friend thought this way. She's only really been mad since this morning. _Wow. Did this really only start this morning? It feels like…a long time. _I let her cry into my shoulder until she's all out of tears. _Good thing I have free period right now. If I didn't I would have detention without a doubt._ She then, stands up, and I stand with her, and walks over to the sink, and starts to clean herself up.

"Thank you, Maya." She says abruptly, we'd been silent for a while

"It's no problem. I still care about you, you're my best friend. Even if I'm not yours. She smiles.

"I need a girl bestie. Tristan's great, but I miss you. Do you think….maybe things can go back to normal with us? I'm still not completely over it, but, I don't wanna only be around my boys all day." She asks timidly

"Of course" I say and we hug. Tori finishes her makeup and updates me on the latest gossip. I can't believe she's got so much dirt on so many people in the hours she's been mad. Oh, Tori. We walk out of the room together, and Tori does something I'd never expect. She tells Zig they're done. That, maybe they could be friends, but she didn't wanna be his girlfriend anymore.

"Are you sure you just meant that?" I ask after she talks to Zig

"Of course I'm sure. We are never getting back together. Like, ever. I mean, I knew he was trouble, right?" She says giggling.

"That awkward moment when Taylor Swift knows your life story" I say, and Tori laughs

"It's like…..she's everywhere!" Tori whisper yells with fake worry

"Plot twist! Taylor Swift is –A!" I reply, and we both burst out laughing.

"I missed this" Tori says, wiping her eyes

"Yeah, me too." We look at the clock and see that we only have a few minutes left until our next class, so we start heading to our lockers. After Tori and I say our goodbyes, I'm left with a thought at the back of my mind: Yes, Tori and Zig are broken up, but does that mean she'll stop purging? God, I hope so. As I contemplate this, the bell rings, so I start to get out my books. I see Cam start to walk over to my locker and smile.

"Hey" he says, grinning

"Hey" I say back brightly "Guess what happened?"

"Hmm...I'm gonna guess….I don't know. Tell me. "

"Tori and I are friends again. And she_ broke up with Zig._" His eyebrows shoot up and go back down again, and he smiles

"That's great! I'm happy for you." I smile in response. "So, I have something I wanna ask you" He states.

"And what might that be?"

"Would you wanna go to Little Miss Stakes with me tonight?"

"Hmm….I don't know..." I tease, and a worried expression crosses his face "Kidding, kidding. I'd love to." I say and he relaxes

"Great, so, can I pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, seven is great. But have you noticed that seven is like; always the time people choose to go dates? Like in a movie or book it's always like 'See you at seven' 'Meet me at seven'. Isn't that weird?" I say and he smiles, amused

"I guess it is" He laughs "I gotta get to Chem, see you later" as he kisses me on the cheek, I blush

"See you" I smile. And with that, he walks off. Two more classes and I'm done for the week. And with that, I walk to History.

**Author's note: So, I'm not trying to be confusing about Tori in the bathroom, but it occurred to me that I had Tori going to English in the last chapter, but let's pretend I said she had a free period. I think I'll put Tori's thoughts on the purging in the next chapter, along with Maya and Cam's date. I thought I sorta owed some Camaya fluff, since I have this story described as a Maya and Cam story, and I felt like it was drifting toward being like a Tori story(THAT RYMES) but I want it to be a Maya and Cam story so yeah. I'm sorry for any typos, and I'm gonna change the rating to T because of all the anorexic stuff. And sorry for my Taylor Swift and Pretty Little Liars comments. I couldn't resist. Okay, until next update! Xoxo!**

**~Ginny (that's not my real name but it's part of my user name and I wish it was my real name so whatever) **


	5. Everything Has Changed

**Author's note: Hayyy guys! So first, I wanted to thank you for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! So, thank you! Next, I'm not sure how long this story will be, I definitely want to have a few more chapters, and I'll think of as many storylines for this particular story as I can, because I love writing it. I just love Maya and Cam, so yeah. Anyways, do you guys want to see more of Katie/Maya paragraphs or Tori/Maya? Anything you'd like to see more of, I can try to work into the story. Obviously I'll still have Cam/Maya in there, but I'm also thinking of throwing in a Zig/Maya section too. Don't worry; I won't have Maya cheat on Cam. Not in my house! Ok, here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! Also, I'm just warning you, Zig will at some points be out of character. I don't hate Zig. I actually like Zig, just not with Maya. Don't hate me if I end up writing him in as the 'big bad wolf' as Zig put it himself.**

**Chapter 5: Everything Has Changed**

Zig's POV: **(Yeah I added a Zig POV) **

Did Tori just break up with me? She…she can't do that! If I can't have Maya, Tori was my second choice….and now I can't have either of them. How unfair is this?! And yes, I was a sucky boyfriend to Tori, but…..she loves me. I thought she'd forgive me. I mean, isn't that what people say? We hurt the people we love the most because we expect them to be the most forgiving? Something like that, yes? And, Tori is a great girl, but…she and I….we just don't fit. We might have been in some state of love, but we weren't meant to be together. I think Maya and I are meant to be together. We get along great, we both have interests in music….but, she's happy with Cam. She told me she loved him. She basically told me to back off because I was hurting Tori, and messing up her and Cam's relationship. I guess she's right. But Cam forgave her. Tori forgave her. Almost forgave her, anyway. And I guess Tori sorta forgave me too, if she offered a friendship. I guess I should just suck it up and be their friend. I don't wanna screw up our whole group just because I can't control my emotions. But, this situation, it's delicate. I can't be _too_ friendly to Maya and Tori. Tori doesn't want me back anymore, and Maya has a boyfriend. I'll probably end up getting shunned or whatever if I miss a step. Stare at one of them too long. Offer to hang out _alone._ Try too hard. Make it seem like I'm after one of them, you know? But, in all honesty, I don't think Maya and Cam are gonna last. They're so….different. And, yeah, yeah, opposites attract, I know the deal, but still, they won't have anything to talk about. And, Cam's always at hockey, and Maya has WhisperHug rehearsal. Their schedules will never fit. And when they do break up…I'll swoop in. Be her shoulder to cry on. With Cam out of the picture, I could get Maya to like me. Of course, Tori's still an issue but, if Tori and I are just friends…she'd be required to be cool with me and Maya. Look at me, contradicting myself. 'I guess I should just suck it up and be their friend' _friend_, 'I don't think Maya and Cam are gonna last…..With Cam out of the picture, I could get Maya to like me'. I mean, listen to me! I'm like, arguing with myself. I don't know what to do anymore. My head is saying to just be friends, but my heart and gut tell me to go after Maya. I need to clear my head.

Tori's POV:

A few important things happened today. I broke up with Zig, Maya found out about my habit of purging…and then, we became friends again. My, my, my how the mental listings of Tori Santamaria have changed. I thought breaking up with Zig would feel…different. I thought I might cry. Or purge, like when I found out that he and Maya kissed. But I don't feel sad or insecure. I feel free. Like, I finally decided that I _am_ enough. If I keep saying that, to myself and others, I might start to believe it. That's what they say, right? Of course, I'll miss having a boyfriend, but who knows? Maybe I'll find another. Now, I feel like I can make that outer shell of confidence real. I conquered my anorexia before, I'll do it again. I'm Tori Santamaria, after all. Maybe, possibly, I can call myself 'The Confidant, The Magnificent: Tori Santamaria'. **(A.N.: Megan and Liz: p)** I've gotten through the day. Possibly the most jam-packed day of my life. First, the day started normal, then, I found out Maya and Zig kissed, I hated Maya, I plotted revenge on her, I purged, I didn't eat lunch, Tristan noticed, Maya saw me in action, I forgave Maya, I dumped Zig, and I went from sad, to fake, to on the road to having a true feeling of confidence. What a roller-coaster, huh? And to think, I was gonna go home and work out. Now, I just need a break and a Gossip Girls marathon. Maybe watch a rerun on demand of the PLL Halloween special. And, it sounds pretty good.

Cam's POV:

Today has been weird. I'm glad it all worked out though. Maya deserves to have her best friends. She really does. She helped me with my depression, she got Tori and Zig back together when that was what Tori wanted, she works hard in her band, she stood by Katie when she had a drug addiction and bulimia, she does so much. She made one slip up. She deserves forgiveness and I'm glad Tori gave it to her. Maya should be happy. I hope that Tori, Tristan, Katie, and I can make her happy. Finally, the day is over. I need to get home and get my homework done, and then get ready for my date with Maya. I still get nervous around that girl. You would think, after over a month of dating, I would be able to be semi-cool around her. But, nope. I'm not. I still stutter sometimes, even.

Maya's POV:

I woke up this morning, expecting the worst day of my life to fold out in front of me. But, even though Tori gave me the cold shoulder this morning, it might be a good thing. I'm on great terms with the Ice Hounds now. And Alli and Bianca and Drew. It'll always be awkward with Drew. He really screwed my sister over, but it's time to move on. I also found out about Tori's bulimia and anorexia. I'm glad I found out, so I can help her through it. Zig and Tori breaking up is a good thing, I think. Just like the beginning of the year, but for very different reasons. Zig and Tori can both move on and be happy. I can stay happy with Cam. Tristan also seems to be hitting it off with Fab. Today is possibly the happiest day of my life, in a strange way. After all, after a rain storm, we get rainbows and sunny days and fresh smelling grass. Just as Tristan promised me, 'Everything will be sunshine and unicorns'. I need to meet Tori at her locker, because she insists we walk home together and she helps me get ready.

…..

Tori and I walk back to my house, discussing our –A team theories, how sad we are that Twinkies will no longer be made, and our love for Chuck and Blair** (I don't watch Gossip Girl, I hope I got that pairing and the spelling of their names right)** all the way to the front door. Once we enter my bedroom, Tori is all seriousness, immediately walking to my closet and immersing herself in my clothes.

"Go shower and dry your hair. I'll have an outfit picked out and the straightener ready when you get out." She calls from the massive pile that is now my closet, after Tori's been in there.

"Okay" I nod and make my way to the bathroom.

….

By the time I get out of the shower, dry my hair, and secure a towel around my body, Tori is waiting for my with an outfit laid out on my bed, sitting at my desk, reading a magazine as the straightener heats. She's chosen dark skinny jeans, a flowy at the top, but tighter around the hips pink top, and black peep toe wedges. The heel isn't too high though, taking my lack of grace and coordination into account.

"The pink matches your skin tone. And, black goes with everything, obviously. Hence the black skinny jeans and wedges." She tells me

"Cool. It's really pretty, Tor. Thanks." I say. She smiles.

"'Course! No prob. Now, go get changed so we can start your hair". I do as she tells me, taking the clothes into the bathroom and slipping into them. Tori really knows what she's doing when it comes to clothes. It does look great. I put a grey tank top under the pink shirt also.

"OMG. I was right! You look gorg!" she squeals and I laugh. "Now let's start your hair." She puts my hair into sections, puts on heat protectant, and starts straightening the layers of my hair, smoothing them out, instead of frizzing like my hair normally does. By the end, my hair is silky, smooth, shiny, and a little longer. I smile at the reflection. "Yay! Ok, on to makeup and accessories!" She says, excited. It really amuses me how much she loves this.

"Okay" I agree, as Tori pulls out dangly silver earrings.

"These. Definitely these." She hands them to me and I put them on. I then coat my eyelashes with a little mascara, lengthening and darkening them. I also add some shimmery gold eye shadow, but only a little. I'm not big on makeup. Finally, I put on a coat of lip gloss. I check the clock. 5:47. plenty of time.

"Okay, yay! I'm really tired so I'm gonna go home and watch TV, but have fun on your daaate!" She sings, hugging me. I hug her back and say,

"Thanks, Tor. For everything."

"My pleasure. See you, maybe this weekend, definitely Monday."

"Okay, see you" I say, showing her out. Now, I have some time. I'll start my homework, I guess. I'd rather have it out of the way.

…..

I'm closing up my last textbook, and putting away my last worksheet, when I look at the clock. 6:50. Okay, Cam should be here soon. I go downstairs and watch TV in the living room, so I can hear the doorbell. Then, I remember that my parents aren't here. I quickly text Katie, telling her to tell mom and dad that I'm out with Cam. I also leave a note on the kitchen counter for my parents. Better safe than sorry. I check the clock again. Anxious, much? Anyways, it's 6:57. The doorbell rings, I go to answer the door, turning off the TV and the lights as I do so.

"Hey" Cam says, after I open the door

"Hey" I say back, smiling

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yep" With that, I walk out the door, locking it behind me. Cam can't drive yet, so we have to walk. I don't mind though. Walking with Cam is completely fine with me. We walk down my walkway and he takes my hand and smiles at our intertwined fingers. I smile too. I like him a lot. I love him, even. But, I won't say it out loud. If he doesn't love me back, that would be really awkward. And, Cam and I have already gone through the awkward stage and I'd rather not go back.

"You look beautiful" he comments, sincerity nearly visible in his voice. I blush.

"Thanks, you look great too" And he does. But when doesn't he? Especially with those eyebrows. They kill me.

"Nah, not compared to you, anyways." He responds and I giggle

"Alright Cheesy, you got me on that one"

"Ah, here we go with the 'Cheesy' again. They call me bird-man, anyways!"

"Oh well for you then!" We keep teasing each other like that until we get to the restaurant. After we're seated, I notice Cam staring at me. I smile uncertainly.

"What? Do I have something on my face or…?" I ask. He laughs.

"No, no. You're just…too gorgeous for you to even understand." I feel heat rise to my face, as I flush a deep scarlet color. Why is it that all I seem to do around him is blush?!

"Well, thank you. You're very sweet, but I must say, you are a liar."

"Me?! A liar?! Why would you say such thing?!" He asks, feigning offense

"I am certainly not 'too gorgeous to understand', therefore, you, sir, are a liar!" I tease him, half smirking. But in all honesty, it's true. I mean, it's just me. Nothing special.

"I am extremely offended by that comment! I would never lie about something like that!" he says, half serious, half joking. And with that, he smiles, and kisses me. God, I love him. I wish I could tell him. But I won't. We finish dinner, and the waitress, who isn't Marisol for a change, gives us the bill. I look at it and take out my wallet.

"And what do you think you're doing, hm?" Cam asks

"Taking out my money to split the bill, smart."

"No. No, I don't believe in that. I'm paying, you, are not." He says, placing money on the table.

"Well thank you. I've gotta say, you're quiet the gentleman."

"Of course I am. How could you expect any less?" He teases.

"Oh, my mistake" I say smiling

"That it was, M. That it was". I shake my head at him, and we leave. He opens the door for me on my way out.

"I had a really good time, Cam. Thanks." I say, smiling

"I had a really good time too. Thank _you._" He says back. We walk back to my house making easy conversation, and we get to my front door, he stops.

"Maya…there…there's something I-I wanted to, to tell you" I tilt my head

"Sure, what is it?"

"I-I…I love you." He says quickly. "Maya, I love you." He says it more confidently the second time. My face cracks into what I imagine is a huuuuge smile

"I love you too, Cam."

"You do?"

"_Yes._ A lot."

"Good. I love you a lot too." He says, sounding relived. Then, he kisses me.

"I'll talk to you later, M."

"Bye," I say, grinning like an idiot.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He drops my hand and starts heading home, throwing a somewhat sheepish smile over his shoulder at me.

I close the door. I was right. Best day ever. Campbell Saunders loves me. ME. Maya Matlin. I let out a happy sigh, and walk upstairs into my room. Katie and my parents aren't home yet, so I didn't have to face an interrogation from Katie. But, Cam loves me! I can't stop thinking that. It's pretty much branded into my brain, and his voice in my head keeps repeating it over and over and over. Like a stuck record. Like, when a part of a song is catchy and it gets stuck in your head, so that one part plays itself over and over again, because you don't know the rest. It's like that.

**Author's note: Ok, this was my favorite chapter to write, hands down. Hope it was fluffy enough for you. It's also a bit longer than they usually are, but that's a good thing, right? Ok. Also, I do not own Degrassi, Pretty Little Liars, Gossip Girls, or the song 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Keep reviewing! Tell me what you want to see more of, or less of, and as I said, I'll try to make it work. Thanks! Xoxo**

**~Ginny**


	6. Fuzzy to Unconscious, in a Few minutes

**Author's note: 'Ello, my dear readers! Yeah, go back and read that in a British accent. British people are pretty cool. As are Canadians. From the Brits, we are brought the miracle of Harry Potter, Nial Horan, and adorable accents. And from the Canadians, we have Trioan Bellisario, Shay Mitchelle, and Degrassi. I guess Americans are pretty cool to. We have Taylor Swift, Josh Hutcherson, The Hunger Games, Divergent…and stuff, oh and Elf! Yeah, my favorite Xmas movie ever, except The Grinch. They're tied. Yeah, Ok sorry off topic. I'm in a happy mood so I keep getting distracted cuz I'm watching Christmas movies. ELF IS ON NOW. YESSS. Ok, chapter six, Degrassians.**

**Chapter 6: From Fuzzy to Unconscious, All in a Few Minutes Time.**

Maya's POV:

Today, I wake up smiling slightly. And there's just this feeling in my stomach that today will be good. I'm just really happy. You know that mood when you can't possibly suppress a smile? That would be me today. I still have a small grin when I go downstairs to eat breakfast. I'm greeted by Katie. My parents already left for work.

"What's with you today, Miss Happy-Go-Lucky?" Katie asks me with a smirk

"Nothing" I say, nonchalantly

"'Nothing'" Katie mimics with high voice. Ok, my voice isn't low but it's not that screechy. "Suuuure. Just spill, you know I'll get it out of you eventually"

"Nothing! Geez, I'm just happy. Things are just good right now."

"Omigod, awh! You and Cam…Oh, he said he loved you! Didn't he!?" My blush gives it away. "He did! Awh, I'm happy for you. I know I wasn't especially nice to Cam at first, but I wanted to make sure he was good enough for you. I really am happy for you though. Being in love is a fun feeling."

"Well, you're incredibly nosey, but thank you."

"Sure, little sis. And, look. I like this. I like getting to hang around and be your sister. I know it doesn't seem like it, sometimes, but, I like us talking. And, since it's Saturday, let's hang out today. It doesn't have to be just us, all day, but I wanna hang out. I wanna know what's going on inside Maya's head." Katie says, and I giggle.

"You sound like one of those talk show girls"

"Well, then. But really, what do you say? Can we have a Maytie day? Get it? MAYa, and kaTIE. Oh, I crack myself up. Ok. So is it a yes?"

"It's a yes" I say through laughs

"Good, give me like ten minutes, and I can have an agenda planned." Good old Katie. Type A personality through and through. I shake my head, smirking slightly.

…

Ten minutes have passed. 9:10 on the dot, and Katie saunters proudly downstairs, with what seems to be a color coded agenda for today. Oh, Katie.

"On. The. Nose. Am I good or what?"

"The very best." I tell her.

"I know" she says. I roll my eyes. My phone buzzes. Tori. 'Hay gurl hay! How was ur daaate with Cam last nite? Gud? Ya, i bet it was. I want ALL the deets. As of now.' **(A.N.: I'm fully aware of my grammar problems there. But, it's Tori and texting, so I figured she'd talk like that. #writerprobz. Oh em gee, I love Elf. 'SANTA! I KNOW HIM! I KNOW HIM!' Oh, Buddy. :p. Gasp, Jodi has the same haricut as Tris in divergent! You learn somethin' new every day!) ** Tori, Tori, Tori. 'Lol, hey. It was really good.' I send back to her. 'UNSATISFYING. I want DETAILS, My!' she replies. 'Whoa, there. Someone's demanding. But….' I send. I can't help it. It's so funny when she squirms like that. 'BUT WHAT?! What happened?! Dying here!' 'Haha. Ok, ok. I'll tell you. He said he loves me and I said it back.' 'WHAT?! OMG! MAYA! OMG! I CAN'T EVEN! I JUST CAN'T!' 'LOL. Tor, chill.' 'NO! I will NOT chill!' 'Haha! I gtg, ttyl!' 'Byeee, but this conversation is sooo not over.' I put my phone away.

"Ready to go?" I ask Katie.

"It's about time" Katie snorts and I fake glare at her

"Ok, well what's first on your fancy-shmancy agenda?" I ask, and Katie wordlessly walks out the door with her keys, motioning for me to follow her.

"Where are we even going?" I ask, again. Katie hops into the driver's seat, puts her sunglasses on, throws some gum in her mouth, and says in a snotty tone,

"Get in, Loser. We're going shopping." I laugh.

"Must everything you say relate to Mean Girls?"

"Um, duh."

"Ok, let's go then, _Miss George._"

"Sure thing, Kare-oh, oops. Maya." She says and we head to the mall. We shop for a while. Well, mostly Katie shops, but I get a few shirts too.

…

Zig's POV:

I spent the entire weekend thinking about Maya. Now, it's Monday morning, and I know what I'm gonna do. I'm getting Maya to like me. I like her way too much to just sit back and let her be with Cam. I can't do that. I can't. I'd better get ready. I throw on jeans, a black tee-shirt and a green hoodie, and slip on my sneakers. I grab my backpack and head out the door.

…..

It's the middle of the day. Time for lunch. Awkwarrrd. Maya will either sit with Cam and the Ice Hounds; bring Cam to sit with Tori, Tristan, and I; or sit with us alone. She sits down to our table with Cam. I internally sigh. She likes him a lot. I wish, more than anything, that she didn't like him. It would certainly make my life easier, but whatever. I suddenly get angry. I don't know why.

"Hey, Zig." Maya greets and Cam smiles politely and says,

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Is that all we're capable of saying?" Maya jokes and Cam laughs lightly. I fake a smile, when anger is really eating away at my insides. Tori and Tristan sit down.

"Hi guys. How's everyone's day so-far?" Tori asks brightly. _Brightly._ Shouldn't she be upset? Why is she happy? We broke up. She should be hurt. The fact that she seems totally fine stings a little.

"Okay. You know. As good as a school day can get." Maya answers.

"Haha. I know. English was just…..ugh. No. Just no." Tori shudders, "How 'bout the rest of you? Cam?"

"Um, pretty good, I guess."

"That's good. Tristan?"

"Alright."

"Good. Glad everyone's day is going 'okay' at the least." She says, not asking me how my day was. That makes me mad. She can't just ignore me like that.

"My day was fine, thanks for asking" I say, curtly

"Oh, sorry. I thought I was asking you when I said 'How's everyone's day?'" she retorts. Whatever. _Whatever._ She seems to think she 'won' so she changes the subject. I'm not even listening. I'm staring at Maya. She's so pretty. And I love her laugh. And her smile. And her eyes. And her voice. And the way she can intimidate people, despite her size. I just like her. I'm in my own little bubble of Maya-happiness, until I realize Cam's staring at Maya too. The same way I am. Probably thinking the same things I was. He likes her just as much as I do, and she likes him back. Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought…

Cam's POV:

At lunch I sit with Maya, Tori, Tristan, and…Zig. I'm trying really hard to be cool with him. It's not easy. Tori's saying something that I guess is funny, since Maya's laughing. But I have no idea what Tori's saying. In this moment, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Maya to save my freaking life. I just love her. So much. _So much._ But then, I notice Zig's staring at her too, and he has a faraway look in his eye. Like he's thinking about something. Or some_one. He's obviously thinking about Maya._ And I hate that he's thinking about Maya. Maya is MY girlfriend. Not his. He blew that shot early this year; Maya told me she used to like him, but not anymore. Now, she likes me. Now, she loves me. I feel my ears getting red. Oh, no. I need to chill before someone notices. Maya reaches her hand under the table and grabs mine, not taking her eyes off Tori. Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky. I need to watch out for this one. She's already infiltrated my mind. And my stomach. And my heart. I grab her hand, and squeeze her fingers, and she squeezes back, just like the other day. I'm glad she took my hand. That'll show Zig. Ha! He noticed. He looks upset. Good.

…

Maya's POV:

It's the end of the day and I'm in the hall walking back from the bathroom. The bell's gonna ring soon so I need to hurry. Rushing around a corner, I Zig. I think I made him upset or something, 'cause he looks mad.

"Hey, Maya"

"Hey"

"So, I've been thinking, you know… you and Cam…that probably won't work out. But you know what will? You and me. " He says, gently pushing me into the lockers.

"Zig. I've told you already. I don't like you. I like Cam. You need to leave me alone, and go back to class." I say, angry.

"Maya, come on. You and Cam won't work, with your schedules and you know it."

"No! Zig! I DON'T LIKE YOU. Get it through your head!" I'm just aggravated now. Zig shoves me against the lockers.

"God! Maya, why are you making this so difficult?!" He yells, and leans down. He's trying to kiss me.

"Zig, stop!" He's starting to scare me.

"You want this just as much as I do. " He tries to kiss me again. I try pushing him off me, but I'm a twig for god's sake.

"Zig!"

"No, Maya!" He yells, and starts shoving me against the lockers. And shoving me. And shoving me. And shoving me… I faintly hear a muffled 'Oh, no. What did I do?' and footsteps running away until I can't hear them anymore. Everything is fuzzy. Now, what sounds like three pairs of feet are running toward me. And deep voices call something out like 'Matlin!' and 'Maya! Maya, come on. Say something'. But they sound like they have a pillow over their faces. One of them sounds like Dallas… My sight continues to get fuzzy. My eyelids flutter shut.

And everything.

Goes.

Black.

**Author's note: Dun. Dun. Dun! Zig was very OCC this chapter. But it had to be done. Lol, anyway, I should do my homework now. I got home from dance and just finished writing. Ok, I'm not sure when I'll update again, but it'll be in about a week. Ok, coming up, we've got some Maya/Ice Hounds, Cam/Zig, Tori/Maya, Katie/Maya, and Maya/Cam. Hope you liked this chapter! Ok, until next time! Xoxo.**

**~Ginny**


	7. A Hidden Outsider

**Author's note: Hay guys. So, I just want to thank you all again, for the reviews. They mean so much, and you guys leave such nice comments. So thank you. I hope you liked the previous chapter. Things are heating up, huh? But OMG PLL book 12:Burned came out today and I got it and I'm reading it and I'm so happy and I wish Toby wasn't dead in the books…but Reefer's cool to. I like him and Spencer. Anyway, I'm taking into account what you guys said you wanted, so I'm putting some of that in here. Be ready for an emotional chapter, guys. We have Cam crying. It just got real, right? LOL, so here's chapter seven.**

**Oh, and before I start, CamRox2010, girl, stop making Ben 10 references. That's actually something Zig wore. I put up with enough of your Ben 10-iness at school and when we hang out. And I could kill you and Tracey from in the hall the other morning. You two need to learn to behave in public! And what does nombre de didios even mean? You keep saying it at school and on kik and it really confuses me. Whatever. Rant over. Ok, chapter seven, for real this time.**

**Chapter 7: A Hidden Outsider **

Maya's POV:

I wake up to the smell of medicine and sick people. Almost like a hospital. My mom needs to buy some different air freshener. For real. I blink a few times, wipe the sleep from my eyes, and lift my head up, examining the room around me. I _am_ in a hospital. And Tori and Tristan are sitting at the foot of my bed. Tori's face is tear-streaked and Tristan's face is red. The Ice Hounds are there too. Well, Dallas, Owen, and Luke are, anyway. They look tired and distressed. Now, the realization that someone's clutching my hand hits me. I turn my head to the right. It hurts to turn my head. Why does it hurt to turn my head? Whatever. Cam is sitting in a chair next to the bed. He looks like he's been crying and that he might burst into tears any minute. And, he's holding on to my hand for dear life. Why am I in a hospital? What happened to me?

"Maya! You're awake!" Cam says, excitedly, but his voice still cracks, like it does when he's about to cry.

"Hey, My. How are you feeling?" Tori asks cautiously.

"Confused.", I say, shaking my head slightly, "Why am I here?" I really don't know what happened…Tori opens her mouth like she's about to say something, and then presses her lips together, like she changed her mind. Reminds me of a fish.

"Something happened, Mini Matlin. Owen, Luke, and I…we found you almost unconscious, we heard you say 'No' and you sounded scared…we tried to get there in time, but whoever else was there was gone by the time we found you."

"Do you remember anything that happened, My?" Cam asks gently

"No…no. Sorry, I just…can't." I say, trying to remember. What was I doing? Who was with me? Nobody sighs, but I can tell they are, inside.

"Okay. That's ok. Maybe you'll remember something later."

"Yeah. Maybe." Dallas, Luke, Owen, Tori, and Tristan all stand, and mutter something about getting food. Now it's just me and Cam. He sighs shakily.

"I…I don't wanna scare you, My…but…you, you were in a coma. Out for three days. I-I didn't know…i-if you were gonna die or not." His voice breaks and tears start to fall from his eyes.

"I was?"

"Yeah" he says, wiping his nose and drying his face, which doesn't do any good, since old tears are almost immediately replaced with new ones. We're both silent for a minute.

"Did…did my parents or Katie come to see me…?" I ask timidly

"Katie did. She was here all day yesterday and stayed over. She left earlier today, but, she said she'd be back later." He answers

"But…but not my parents?" My voice sounds weak and child-like. It's cracking. Like me.

"I'm sorry…they didn't. Not yet anyway."

"Oh" I try to blink back tears

"It's okay to cry, you know. I already did. And you have every right to cry right now." He says, noting the look on my face and my voice. With that, I let it out. Tears rush out of me eyes and I wonder how it's humanly possible to have so many at once. They just keep coming. Endlessly. Cam just leans over and lets me cry into his shoulder. Once I'm done, I sniff and say,

"Sorry I ruined your shirt."

"It doesn't matter"

"Why haven't they come, do you think? They stayed with Katie the entire time she dealt with her drug addiction. Now I'm in the hospital, apparently in a coma, and they don't even bother to show up." I ask bitterly. Cam looks a little helpless. Like he doesn't know what to say. Like he doesn't know how to make that all better. He doesn't know how to make it better. Because he can't. He can't decide for my parents to show up or not. He can't make me forget that they don't seem to care enough to even visit for god's sake.

"I…I don't know, My…"

"Maybe they just don't love me"

"Don't think like that."

"Why? I'd consider not thinking like that trying to ignore it. But it doesn't really matter, anyway. I'm used to it, I guess. My parents have pretty much numbed my feelings for them, after all." I say, laughing bitterly. Fake. I don't find it funny. It doesn't amuse me. It makes me sad, and angry at the same time. It conflicts me. Like, in _The Outsiders, _Ponyboy isn't sure if Darry loves him or not, right? And it makes him sad, but he pretends to forget it. I remember one line from that book. '_I don't care', I tell myself. I'm lying. I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me' _or something like that. He's saying he doesn't care that Darry doesn't seem to care about him. He's lying to himself and he knows it. So am I. _Do my parents love me?_ Now that I think about it…I'm not sure what to think. Yes, they paid for cello lessons and met Cam and stuff…but…they're not even here. I wish they were here. **(A.N.: To any one of you guys that haven't read ****The Outsiders****, sorry for confusion, but basically, Ponyboy is a 14year-old kid who lives with his brothers, Soda and Darry, because their parents died. They are not wealthy so they are considered 'Greasers', which is almost like a hood. At one point in the story, Pony thinks Darry doesn't love him, after Darry hits him, causing him to run away with Johnny, a member of their gang. The story takes place in the sixties. If you haven't read it…read it)**

Cam notices my silence and attempts to cheer me up.

"They'll probably come by. I'm sure they will. And just 'cause you're hurt, when they walk through the door, I won't say I told you so. Just this once." He teases. And I smile. I'm not happy. But smiling through your tears is something I've learned to do by now. It's not genuine though. I'm pretty deflated right now. Sad. Hurt. Angry. Confused.

"Yeah, I guess." I say

"Yeah, well, I _know._ They'll come. They will. Trust me."

"Ok."

"Good" he says as he buries his face in my hair and kisses the top of my head. "Do you want me to send anyone in?"

"Dallas, Owen, and Luke." I say

"Okay. I'll check on you later" He says and starts to leave. But, he stops in his tracks and turns to face me in the doorframe.

"You know I love you, right?" He asks. I look at him incredulously. Well, of course I know that!

"I know. I love you too". He nods leaves the room.

…

Dallas, Luke, and Owen all enter the room with their hands shoved in their pockets, eyes downcast. Never breaking eye contact with the tiles on the floor. Nobody says anything for a little while. Silence. I don't like the silence. In the silence, I start to think about my parents. And how they aren't here right now. I wonder if I'll have to break the ice here. _ But they're the hockey players. They deal with ice, _I think to myself and smirk slightly. I crack myself up. Just as I'm contemplating forming a conversation starter, Dallas lifts his head.

"Hey, Matlin."

"Hey, Dallas." I say. Owen laughs nervously.

"Geez, Mini Mat, you look shorter than usual" Owen says, examining me. I sorta grimace, I guess.

"Yeah? You callin' me small, Milligan?"

"Never" He says, laughing lightly. I laugh a little too, despite myself and what's going on with me right now.

"Good to see you at least think the same as usual, Katie 2.0" Luke says, smiling a little

"Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me-"

"Maybe?" Dallas cuts off and launches into another Carly Rae Jepson song, 'This Kiss'

"No! Ever!"

"Like. Ev-er." Luke says

"Nooo! We are never ever everrrr getting back together! Weee-EEE are never ever ever! Getting back together!"

"Alright that's enough from all of you" I say, trying to look stern, but I crack a smile anyway. Can't help it.

"No!" They chorus. Of course. I knew they wouldn't agree to stop 'singing'.

"I know, we got issues baby, true, true, true, but I'd rather work on this with you, then start with someone new." Dallas starts rapping

"As long as you love me! We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke." Owen cuts in.

"Omigod! Guys! If you aren't gonna shut up, get out!" I shout. I don't mean it though. I don't want them to leave.

"Get out, get out, get outta my head! And fall into my arms instead! I don't, I don't, don't know what it is! But IIII neeeeed that one thing! And youuu've got that. One thing." Luke sings…er…_tries_ to sing.

"And…scene. " Dallas says, as he, Owen, and Luke all bow. I clap.

"Amazing, you guys. Really. In no time, you'll be bigger than One Direction, Taylor Swift, and Justin Beiber, all put together, the way you just sang their songs."

"Obviously. Once we retire from hockey, we're gonna make it big in the music biz."

"Oh, yeah. Totally. I'll be you're #1 fan girl, of course."

"Well, that's a given." Owen says. We all laugh. It really feels good to laugh. Well, kind of. I mean, it hurts my ribs but ya know. We're all calming down when we hear a knock at the door. It opens and Katie comes in slowly. Cautiously.

"Hey, My. Um, can I borrow Owen, Luke, and Dallas?" She asks

"I don't know. You'll have to ask them." I say, shrugging. She smirks and shakes her head at me.

"Fine. Can I talk to you guys?" She asks them this time

"Sure" Dallas answers shortly. You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. He follows her into the hall with Luke and Owen trailing behind them. _Well, that escalated quickly._

Dallas's POV:

Katie, Luke, Owen, and I stand in the hall. Nobody says anything. Finally, Katie speaks up.

"Uhm…I wanted to thank you guys for helping my sister. I know we haven't been on the best of terms…but, um, could that just…just be water under the bridge?" _WOW. I never thought I'd see the day where Katie Matlin, Little Miss President, Drew's Ex-girlfriend, The Girl who stomped on my heart, The Girl whose garden I wrecked…The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, as I called her, would swallow every ounce of her pride and ask to start over. To not hate each other. _

"Sure. It's in the past." I say, and Owen and Luke nod in agreement. Her face breaks into a small smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me. And for helping Maya. And, I know she can't remember what happened, but, did you guys see who was, um…you know…who made her end up here?" She asks in a small voice, fumbling on her words.

"No. Sorry. Really, I wish we knew but, we didn't see." I mean it. I'm sorry that I don't remember. If I did, I'd tell Cam and boy, would whoever hurt Maya be in for it if Cam figured out who it was.

"I understand. I just wish we knew who did this. If I ever find out…" She mutters the last part.

"Yeah. We will too. And Cam. Maybe even Tori." I say and smile a little

"Miss Tori Santamaria, Pageant Girl, beat up some guy. I can just see it…" Owen says, and Katie laughs. Maybe we can be friends.

Cam's POV:

These past few days have been the scariest ones of my life. Maya could have died. She could have_ died._ If she had…I don't really know. I wouldn't be able to _function _without her. If she died…I would have been broken. I'm worried about her. Now I know that someone tried to hurt her…and she'd upset about her parents. They probably won't come unless someone tells them to. Maybe Katie can call them and tell them they need to get here. But Maya wouldn't like that if she found out. She'd think they only came because Katie said to. Emphasis on _Katie._ The way she talked about them earlier…she thinks they don't love her, which is crazy. How can you _not_ love her? I mean, really. She's sweet; she can be obedient, _sometimes_; and she gets good grades; she's a good sister; a good friend; a good daughter; a good girlfriend. And they're her parents for god's sake! How can they not love her? I bet they do. It might take some peeling back of layers, but I bet they love her, and can show her. I'm not saying they should do some crazy, incredible gesture of love, but they could just show up. I think that's all she really wants. To feel like a Matlin. To feel like part of her family. To not be an outsider.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know, I know. I said I'd have certain things happen in this chapter, but I thought that this was a good place to stop. You'll get the rest in the next chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing, and sorry: I know the PLL book didn't come out today, but I started this on the sixth, when it DID come out. And O.M.G. But anyway, I'm glad you guys like this story, I get such nice reviews! I do not own Degrassi, Pretty Little Liars, 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Beiber, 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift, 'One Thing' by One direction, the book/movie 'The Outsiders', the show 'Ben 10', or Kik. Okee, even though you guys already knew that. Also, next chapter we have something triggering Maya's memory of Zig and realization is gonna hit her hard(Flashbak time!) Xoxo.**

**~Ginny**


	8. Understand the Concepts

**Author's Note: Ya-llo, Degrassians! Ugh, guys I feel like I don't update enough. But I really do update as much as I can, I promise.****  
**

**Annnd, Eclarexoxo, OMG I'm like thrilled that you like this story. I loooove Scars and Secrets!**

**Chapter 8: Understand the concepts**

Maya's POV:

Tori and I are sitting in my hospital room, watching TV. I'm not allowed to be released for a week. A _week! _I'm supposed to sit here with nothing to do all day! Seriously, it's gotten so bad that I've been watching 'Keeping Up With the Kardashians' reruns. Yeah, that bad. I'm bored outta my mind. I mean, Cam comes to see me a lot. He even gets to get out of hockey practice to see me, 'cause his coach has met he and he likes me. And Dallas pulled some strings. Tori comes to see me a lot, too. And Tristan, and sometimes Katie, but she's getting ready for Vegas. My parents still haven't come…why haven't they? Why? But, I don't wanna think about that. Focus on the Kardashians and Tori. But I cant. Can't. Can't. Can't.

I can't do a lot. I can't leave this hospital. I apparently can't defend myself. I can't remember what happened that day.

I can't please my parents.

I can't.

I can't

I _can't._ And, even though I can't, I fake a smile and say,

"How do you watch this, Tor? It's crap."

"You love it just as much as I do, and you know it." Tori says with a smirk. _Just as much as I do. _ That sticks in my brain. I've heard that before, I think. Where have I heard it before? Ugh, this is gonna bug me till I figure it out. I can tell. Tori and I finish an episode, and then she decides that we have seen enough 'Kardashian' for today. She clicks on the PLL Halloween special, as if we hadn't seen it a million times. Didn't she just watch this? The day I went on my date with Cam? Yes, I'm positive she did. She texted me, saying something about 'Ghost Girl' who showed up in Hanna Marin's house, and disappeared like she hadn't been there in the first place. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she defends, "I'm looking for clues!"

"Okay, Tor" I roll my eyes.

"Oh, roll your eyes all you want, but when I figure this episode out, you'll thank me"

"Obviously". Just then Zig walks in. He's wearing a green hoodie. Hm, a green hoodie. I feel like that's significant, but why would it be? It's just a hoodie.

"Uhm, I'll just…I'll wait in the hall for…for you to leave…yeah. Okay." Tori stutters and awkwardly weaves past Zig.

"Hey, Maya" My blood goes cold. He was wearing a green hoodie the day I was…erm…attacked? Is that the right word? He's the one who said 'just as much as I do'. 'You want this just as much as I do.' He is the reason I'm here. It's his fault. I remember the sensation of losing consciousness, after the pain of something metal's impact on me. Then, I remember. I was walking in the hall. So was Zig. He argued. He tried to kiss me. He shoved me against the lockers, and ran. Coward. Dallas, Luke, and Owen found me. I shrink back on my hospital bed. Zig is taller than me. And strong. I'm the helpless little girl in the hospital. Weak. Defenseless. And I'm scared. I try not to show it though. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Don't 'Hey, Maya' me. I know what you did. Don't come in here like it's all okay. It's not all okay. It will _never_ be all okay again. Don't pretend. Don't" I say. I sound stronger than I thought I would.

"Know what? Pretend about what? Maya, what exactly do you think I did?" He asks, squinting. I'm not falling for that.

"You _know. _You know what you did. You're the reason I'm here. You..."

"Don't tell anybody. Please." He says, his eyes pleading. Coward, coward, coward. That's all he is. I shouldn't be scared of him. I won't be scared of him. Starting now.

"Don't tell anybody? _Don't tell anybody?_ Zig, I hope you're joking. I'm going to tell. How could I not?"

"Maya please" his voice turns harsh. Like it did that day.

"No! I'm going to tell them! They want to know what happened! Now, get out, you're giving me a headache." I tell him to leave and he does.

…

Later in the day, Cam and I are in my hospital room. I still haven't told him. I guess I will now, but I know he'll get angry, and most likely, want to go find Zig and…well, the rest is obvious. But I can't lie to him.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I remember what happened to me."

"Really? What happened?" He sounds alert. I sigh. My mouth opens and nothing comes out.

"I…I'm sorry. I…it's hard for me to talk about, I guess."

"No, no, it's okay, My. Take your time." He puts an arm around me. And I breath. If I just concentrate on my breathing, and let the words come out, I'll be able to do this. So, I think of my breath. In and out. In and out. And I let words spill from my lips as Cam's face contorts into sympathy, surprise, and anger. In and out. Just think 'In and out'. Cam tightens his arm around my shoulder.

"You know, I'd like to go give it to him right now. I'll…"

"No, don't. It's over now. I'm going to be fine. I will be."

"But nobody knew that three days ago. Nobody was sure if you were gonna make it. And it's his fault."

"….I know. I appreciate you coming here every day, you know. I'd be so bored if you didn't come. Like, more bored than I already am usually."

"Maya, of course I come every day. I love you. So, so much. That's what you do when you love someone." Cam stays all night. He finally goes home really late. I'm not sure what time it is when he leaves.

…

By the next morning, Dallas, Luke, Owen, Tori, Tristan, and Katie all know that it was Zig who hurt me.

Zig even comes to visit me again. What an idiot . Cam is there and asks Zig if he could please talk to Zig for a minute. Zig nods stiffly, and they both leave.

"Well, this isn't gonna end well for Zig" Tori says

"No duh. And hey, where did you go yesterday? You said you were gonna wait in the hall till Zig left."

"Yeah…But I saw an ad for a sale at the mall…I couldn't help myself." She says, biting her lip as I shake my head at her. Of course she couldn't.

"Speaking of the mall, I promised I'd help Tristan get an outfit for yoga with Fab. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye"

Cam's POV:

Zig actually had the nerve to show up here again. Big mistake on his part.

"So, Zig. Lemme ask you something. Were you outta your mind that day?"

"Dude, I really am sorry. I am. I was stupid."

"I don't care if you decided to be stupider than the World's Biggest Idiot, or smarter than Jimmy Neutron. You hurt Maya and that's not okay." I say, and he looks down at his shoes, like they're the most interesting thing he's ever seen in his life. I back him up into a wall, just like he did to Maya, and I punch his nose. Hard. I channel all my anger into that punch.

"Not so fun when you're the victim, huh?" I ask rhetorically and walk back inside. There's blood on my hand.

…

I walk back into the room, and Maya takes one look at my hand, and shrieks,

"What did you do?!"

"Made him understand the concept of 'Leave-Maya-alone-or-I'll-break-your-face'" I say simply. She laughs. Good, she's not to mad.

"No offence, but you look really tired. Go home and rest. I'll be fine." She says. I see my reflection in the mirror across the room. I do look tired. I am tired.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm _always_ right" she corrects and I laugh.

"Okay, fine. You're ALWAYS right. Happy?"

"No. I won't be happy till you go home and rest."

"Fiiine. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and press my lips against hers.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too. 'Night." She smiles and I leave. Today was pretty good. I got to hang out with Maya, and beat the snot out of Zig, literally. Maybe I broke his nose. I hope I did. That'd oughtta wipe the smirk off his face. That's one thing checked off the list. Now, I gotta get Maya's parents to come visit her but that seems next to impossible. But, if anyone can do next to impossible, it's probably Katie Matlin.

**Author's note: the ending of this chapter was enh. I didn't know how to end it. Oh well. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Until next time, xoxo.**

**~Ginny**


	9. Inside an Equation

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So, any ideas about where this could go? Or should I just end it? Let me know. Ok, some Katie/Maya in this chapter, as promised. And degrassifan12 Lol ikr, but really she wouldn't let us take home the book for a quote, like really. But anyway, I really hope you guys are still interested in this story. Chapter nine. **

**Chapter 9: Inside an Equation **

Maya's POV:

Three more days. Three more days until I can be sent back home. I can't wait to go home. I can't do anything here. Just sit in bed all day and wait for a visitor. I mean, I understand, I was in a coma; I need to be taken care of, yadda, yadda, yadda. I know. But I just don't feel good anymore. And it's not 'cause of my external injuries. It's not the bruises, or the broken ribs. It's the pain I feel that my parents _still _aren't here. Still. And I can't even think about it anymore without hurting. What did I do wrong? Why do they love Katie, and not me? Why? I just don't know. I sigh and get up and go into the bathroom. There's a mirror in there. I look dull. Bored. Sad. _Broken. Tired._ I think I've had these feelings for a long time, but they seem to just be surfacing now. I could always take it before. Always smile for everyone else. Erasing their worries. Deepening my pain. But, I'm not all that sad. Well, no. That's a lie. I am all that sad. But there are still people in my life who make me happy, no matter what state of sadness, shock, or fear, can make me happy. Even if it's just for a little while, I cherish those moments and those people. They help me forget. Escape…and sometimes, everybody needs to escape. Cam. Tori. Tristan. Katie. Owen. Luke. Dallas. Those are the people that never seem to cease to pull me up, and make me happy. It doesn't change anything else though. My parents will still act the way they do, and make me feel the way I do. There's always going to be the little voice in the back of my mind, saying, _you're parents aren't here. They love Katie. They don't love you. You might as well be Harry Potter living with the Dursleys. Remember what Harry said? Of course you do. 'I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist.' That's you and you know it. You know it and you can't change it and you hate that. You hate it, because it's out of your control. You've tried and tried to make them see you and you fail each and every time. And now you're tired. Tired of trying to please them, when it seems impossible. But you keep wishing for them to love you. Most girls ask for clear skin or the perfect boyfriend on their 11:11 wish. But not you. And you can pretend to ignore it all you want, but you know it's true. _And I do know it's true. I know that. Just like I know that I have to stay in this hospital for my health. I know it, but I don't like it. And with my parents, I know it, and I hate it with a burning passion. Yeah, a burning passion. I don't hate them, but I hate that they act like they don't love me. Maybe it's not acting, maybe it is. Maybe deep down they really do love me, like Spencer Hasting's parents in the PLL books, or maybe they don't. But I still have Cam and my friends, acting as my little shred of hope, though they don't know it. Maybe I'm depressed. Cam was. Maybe I am now. But I still have the ability to be happy, so I don't really know. If I were a candy, I'd be a starburst. A juicy contradiction, right? Well, a contradiction, anyway. All I know is, I wish my parents would care. I wish they'd stop silently comparing me to Katie. Or, I could wish that I simply didn't care what they thought. Everybody always says not to care what others think, but everybody always cares what somebody thinks of them. Maybe I should wish I didn't care. Wish to change my own mind, instead of my parent's. I wish, I wish, I wish. People say to stop wishing and make your wish happen. I wish I knew how. Ha, more wishing. Well, I'd better be a good little hospital patient and get back in bed. Cam and Tori have started bringing my homework so I'll do that. It's math. I like math. It has a definite answer. One answer. There are no 'maybes' or 'I don't knows' in math. There are variables, but you simply isolate them, and boom. They're your answer. That's why I like it, because it's so unlike my life. There are too many variables in real life, and I can't seem to ever get the right answer. But you know what they say…'Failed, failed, failed…and then…' Maybe that's me. Maybe I need to keep trying. But I'm not sure I can, and that's the problem. I can't do this until I hit my breaking point. I don't want to hit my breaking point. It seems scary. Because, if I've gotten myself through how they treat me now, my parents I mean, I don't want to think of how much it'll hurt when I keep trying, until the 'fails' stop. Maybe they'll never stop. There's too many maybe's in my life. I just want a clean cut answer. Yes, Maya, we love you. Or, no, Maya, we don't. Or maybe I want to keep it in the in between gray of not knowing. That way, even if I don't know for sure that they love me, I don't know for sure that they don't. Maybe, maybe, maybe. I sigh and start on my math. At least that can give me straight answers to questions I won't regret figuring out.

…

Later on, all my homework is done, so I'm back to watching the mindless afternoon Soaps. It's better than nick jr, which is STILL on. How hard is it to find a freakin' SpongeBob episode?! Apparently very hard. I'm about to lose my mind, watching this stuff when Katie walk in. Thank god! Company! She smiles at me as she walks in.

"Hey, My."

"Hey,"

"So…how's hospital life treatin' ya?" She asks

"Enh. So-so. The nurses are nice, but I'm so, so, so, so, so-"

"Maya! You're so what?!" She cuts me off in annoyance.

"_Bored"_ I groan

"Well, you can't be entertained every second of the day."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm not, _mom._" The second I say it, I wish I hadn't. My mom doesn't say things like that to me. She barely says anything to me at all. But either Katie doesn't notice at home, or she's choosing to ignore the fact that it's true, because she smirks and rolls her eyes. She has blue eyes. That's about the only thing we have in common about looks. I'm short and blonde, and she's a tall brunette. But we have the same eyes. And they show that I am in fact, a Matlin. I might not always be treated like one, but I am a Matlin. Katie and I are similar in other ways, too. We both just always seem to want to prove ourselves. _'Ah, and I thirst to prove yourself.'_ That's a Slytherin quality in Harry Potter. It almost made the chosen one is a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. **(Yeah, to Harry Potter references in one chapter. Deal with it.) **And we're both pretty determined, and seem to bounce back like a boomerang. _Seem to, anyway. _And I realize something else about Katie and me. We are both fake. I'm not talking about Barbie girl, plastic surgery, liposuction fake. We both fake our happiness sometimes. Our sanity. I think back to Drew, Katie was relentless until she found out about Bianca. Then, she broke. Pulled that crazy stunt with the video of Drew when he was drunk. And now, I'm eating away at myself, not telling anybody about my parents, but Cam. Keeping it all locked up tight. I wonder if my friends can see the sadness hidden behind the glee in my eye when they come visit. The sadness, and disappointment, that when the door creaks open, when I hope that my parents will finally come, they never do. It's never them. I need to learn to be okay with that. I didn't realize that Katie had been talking the entire time my mind had been churning with the thoughts I've just organized in my head.

"Sorry, what? Can you repeat that?" I ask. She looks annoyed. I can practically see the steam shooting from her ears.

"Maya! I've been talking for like," she checks her watch "seven minutes!" she exclaims after a few second's hesitation. She had to be exact with the time. She was Katie, after all.

"Well, sor-_ry._ I just zoned out for a sec, just repeat what you said!"

"Fiiine," she groans, and launches into a story which contains the words 'Vegas' 'Drew and Bianca' 'for collage' 'Mar and Mo' 'Jake' and 'wedding'. So, she's crashing Drew and Bianca's wedding in Vegas to gamble for money to go to her dream collage which she got accepted into with Jake, Mo, and Marisol. Wait, backtrack. 'WHICH SHE GOT ACCEPTED INTO'.

"KATIE! You got in!" I say, with that many exclamation points, and hug her.

"Yes, I got in! And loosen your grip, you're gonna kill me before I graduate!" She commands and I ignore her. She ends up hugging me back, just as tightly.

"I'm really happy for you. You're gonna be great." I tell her sincerely.

"Thanks. And yeah, if I get the money to go."

"You will, don't worry." I reassure, though I don't know myself. I'm such a hypocrite. I hate when people give out false reassurance. It just leads to false hope, then either surprise that you actually succeeded, or disappointment that you didn't.

"I hope so." She smiles, what I can only describe as a half grimace.

"You will! You're Katie Matlin! You can do whatever the heck you want, with your determination." Hypocrite. I am such a hypocrite. Well, actually, part of what I said is true. Katie _does_ have unbelievable determination. She could possibly pull this off.

"So, hows Jaaake?" I sing

"Good. How's Caaaam?" She retorts.

"Good."

"That's good. How are _you_, My?"

"Oh, you know. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. I get to go home soon." I say, like I have no idea what she's really talking about.

"Maya. I'm not talking about that. You know what I mean."

"Well, nothing's changed with _that"_ I huff

"Do you want me to talk to them?" She asks, sympathetically.

"_No!"_ No. No, I don't want that. I want them to come here because they want to. Not 'cause Katie says so.

"Maya, I'm worried about you. So is Cam."

"…" I open my mouth to protesest, but she cuts me off before I have the chance.

"No, Maya. He didn't talk to me about it, or ask me to talk to mom and dad. He just looks worried. I noticed, and asked what was going on. He said that he really shouldn't say anything without your permission, so I assume it's about mom and dad, what you told him" She explains. Oh.

"Can we just drop it? Talk about something else?" I plead. I don't want to think about this, let alone talk about it. Katie sighs.

"Sure," she says and launches into the details of her Vegas trip, which I'm glad to listen to.

…

Katie stays the rest of the day, and goes home around six. She's meeting Jake at seven. It's around seven thirty now, and I'm watching SpongeBob, finally. As the ending credits roll I begin to channel surf. I end up landing on the news. I read the headline in the box below the anchor. Oh, no. This cannot be good.

**Author's Note: Hehe, Cliiiifffhangerrr! Lol I hate it when that happens. (Trolololol) Haha but anyway, I feel like the chapter before this was like a filler chapter. I liked this one better, don't you? And, as for Maya, she will remain confused until I decide if I want her to be like seriously depressed or just in a slump. I'll figure it out. Yeah, so who watched Degrassi Las Vegas last night? I was like 'BUT JATIE!' I think I'll keep Jake and Katie together just for funsies. Cuz I really hate when a couple I like breaks up. But who doesn't? Until next time, loves, xoxo**

**~Ginny**


	10. And I Can Barely Breathe

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Ok, I felt really bad for waiting a week, but I need to create suspense! Like really I was about to update this the day after last chapter! So, I hope you liked the last chapter, and to whoever asked for more Maya/Ice Hounds(I'm sorry, I'm blanking on who it was, but I thiiink it was tomfeltonlover…and I can't remember the number :p) you'll see more of them soon. As for Eclarexoxo, I honestly don't even know what a beta reader is, cuz I'm just pathetic like that, lol but I'll Google it or something and let you know! Thank you for offering! And, hlskroc, haha! I got right on it, legit writing this chapter like minutes after I posted the last one (Yeah it's still the 15****th ****– 16****th**** as I'm writing this, but it'll be around the 22****nd**** when you read it.). And, Kayla Crystal, LOL I love you toooo. JK, haha that's what I say to my friend, Adeline, when she says she hates me and she's kidding and such. Camaya4ever, Katie was worried that Maya was really upset about their parents, and that she was just not okay emotionally because of that. So after writing the last chapter, ideas are starting to come back to me, slowly. Yay! And I finished my homework for the weekend! Yay! But, I just have to say this, RIP to all who died in the Connecticut shooting. And, my condolences to anybody involved, or who knew someone who died, or was involved. I'm so very sorry****. Chapter 10, ladies and…idk are there any gents? Btw, be ready, guys. It's gonna get cray cray. Juuusst you wait. Like, when you read it you'll be all like 'WHOA WHAT?' It surprised me too, when I typed it. I don't know where the idea came from, but I was like, 'Hey! I'll write this!'**

** Chapter 10: And I Can Barely Breathe **

Maya's POV:

I could not believe what I was seeing. No. No. This…this wasn't happening. It wasn't. This is a bad dream. I'll wake up soon, and this will be over. No. No, no, no. There had been a horrible car crash right by _my_ street. There were two victims who happened to have the same car as my parents. This was just a crazy coincidence. It had to be. The two people who had the same car as my parents had died. My parents did not die. It was a coincidence. They did _not_ die. No. But the news anchor told me differently when the names of the victims were released. Mellissa and Rodger Matlin **(I don't know Maya's parent's names in the show so I made them up)**. No. He was wrong. This had to be a mistake. It was a mistake. A mistake. _Mistake, _I kept telling myself over and over again, trying not to fall apart. I'm breathing heavily as the sound of three pairs of running feet come skidding to a halt. Cam, Jake, and…Katie. A very tear streaked Katie.

"Maya…they, they called me, the-the news s-station, I mean…because well, I'm older after they called anybody else older than me in the family…before this aired. We all came st-straight here." Katie chokes out weakly. I don't answer. I can't answer. This isn't real. They aren't dead. Katie is crying for nothing. This is all a misunderstanding. It has to be. Katie steps closer and Cam and Jake look at us both with sympathy. A lot of sympathy. She reaches my bed and hugs me tightly. My mind is blank. I imagine my face is shocked, or blank too. My hand reaches up to pat Katie's hair, and I realize it's shaking. _I'm _shaking. She's sobbing into my shoulder. This is real, I tell myself. But I don't believe it. _But it IS real, idiot. Believe it and cry with Katie. _But, I still don't believe me. I can't process it. I hear the words, and think my thoughts, but in my heart, I don't except it. It can't all just be over. There has to be something we can do to bring them back. There has to be. I try to think of the last words I ever said to them, but I don't remember. _Why can't you remember, stupid?! This is an important thing to remember!_ I yell at myself in my head. Finally, I just begin cry. And cry, and cry, and cry, and cry. I guess it's pretty obvious that I love or_ loved-_ no, no…love…I'll always love them...them dying doesn't change that - them regardless if they ever loved me or not. I don't know if they did. Now that they're gone, maybe I never will. Finally the tears stop, at least, temporarily. Katie releases me and we just sit for a minute. No one knows what to say. I suppose that you never know what to say in times like these, it's impossible to know exactly how to act when a tragedy hits. When bad things happen, people are irrational and stubborn; and stupor; and nobody can think straight, let alone know how to handle themselves, others, or the situation. So the four of us are silent, apart from my heaving shaky breaths, and Katie's constant sniffles. I finally can't take it anymore. Like I said, the silence gives me time to reflect on what happened and I don't want to. I don't want to think about it, but I know eventually I'll have to. But for now, I'll keep running from my problems.

"Somebody say something. Please. I hate the silence." I say, my voice cracking. Nobody does. So we sit. Finally, Katie sighs.

"I'm gonna call Aunt Lily and Aunt Petunia** (HARRY POTTERRR)**." She pulls her phone out of her bag after digging around for a minute, and steps into the hall. Jake follows her. I sigh shakily.

"Maya…" He trails off and hugs me. I can't blame him; I'd trail off too, if I were him. We stay like that for a while. His head on top of mine, with our arms around each other. I could stay like that for a long, long time. He kisses my head.

"I…I'm so sorry. If you wanna talk about it, or cry, or be distracted, or anything at all, I'm here." He says

"Thank you," I whisper weakly. It really hits me about what'll happen next. Katie and I might be on our own, or we'll have to go live with our relatives. I don't want either. I want my parents to come back. I want everything to go back to how it used to be. I can't…I can't deal with this. My eyes begin to burn again and I feel a fresh batch of tears roll down my cheeks. Cam is still holding me, and begins to stroke my hair. He doesn't tell me that it's okay. Because he knows it's not ok, and that he would simply be telling me a pointless lie. But…I'm…I…I don't have parents anymore. I wish they'd spent more time with me. I wish I'd made more of an effort with them. I wish this was all just a nightmare that I had to knock the sense into me. To make me see that I shouldn't take life, or other's lives, for granted. That I need to try now, because I might not have the chance later. Except this wasn't a nightmare. This was real life, and quite a harsh wake up call. I've spent all this time moping about my parents, wishing they'd call or visit. But did I ever call them? No. But I don't know what I'd say if I had. 'Hello, Mom and Dad. Come visit me, because I want you to show you love me, even if you don't.' Yeah, that would happen. But now…I don't even have the chance. They're gone. They're never coming back.

And, I.

Can't.

Deal.

With.

That.

I just can't. I have no idea what's coming next. Will Katie have to drop out? Will she ever get to go to college? Will I ever get to go to college? What will happen to us? Now I have more questions than I did this morning, and now, I'm much sadder, and scared. I don't want this to be happening. I take back what I said earlier, _this _is what I hate with a burning passion.

…

I spend the rest of the day thinking about my parents. Maybe if I think of them enough today, the pain will numb itself. But it hurts to think of them now. I begin to dig out memories from deep in my mind; one's I nearly forgot about. The lost treasure that was my childhood. My favorite memory is from when Katie was 12 and I was 7, and we were all decorating the Christmas tree. There was a movie playing in the background, 'A Christmas Story', and there was a fire going. Mom and Dad had made everyone hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, pink ones -strawberry flavored- for me and Katie. We all had Santa hats on, except for Dad, but Katie and I fixed that. I was sharing the big arm-chair with Mom and Katie was stretched out on the floor. We were all laughing and smiling. We were happy. We were together. The tree had colored lights and quite a few ornaments, some of which, Katie and I had made. It was a beautiful thing. A beautiful memory. It always will be. And I start to realize, that, at one point, my parents had loved me. Maybe they did the whole time, or maybe it stopped after a while. I'm going to believe it didn't. I'm going to believe that they always loved me.

I wish it had stayed like that. But it didn't. As Katie and I got older, Mom, Dad, Katie, and I all became more distant. I wish we hadn't. I wish I'd fixed this at the start. But I hadn't. I know, they are –_were-_ the parents, they should've taken the initiative, but I guess I could have. Shoulda, woulda, coulda. But I didn't. What's that one song? Hands of Time, I think it is? It goes, '_You can't turn back the hands of time, just let it go and you'll be fine. What's done is done, and it's over. You can't turn back the hand of time'._ I've always liked that song. I remember it was in the first episode of Pretty Little Liars, at Ali's funeral. And also, that other song from PLL that I love, Suggestions, fits this quite well. '_It just takes a second, for my world to come crumbling down. Oh, I'm sure, in the distance, you can hear that awful sound. I plead for an answer; plead for an answer from you. But, if you give me an answer, that makes no sense then what's the use? And just like that, my life is broken. I can barely breathe, and now I'm open for suggestions.' _It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down…I can barely breathe... That seems true. That seems to fit me. If only it didn't. If only my parents hadn't gotten in an accident. If only I'd known them better. If only we'd spent more time together. If only. I suppose that my childhood is over. I'm only a freshman, 14 years old **(I know she was 13 in early season 12, so I'm gonna guess 14)**, but maybe growing up doesn't so much have to do with what age you legally stop being a child. Maybe it's about the way we think. The way we act. The way we handle situations. The way we work. What we've been through. But I feel older and younger at the same time. Now, I have even more vulnerability than before, like a child. But I've also started to experience what it's like to be on your own. And I feel tired. I'm fourteen, and I'm already tired. Not sleepy…wary, I guess. Tired. Why is it that whenever things begin to look up and you start to feel happy again, life throws another freakin' curveball? And I don't even play baseball! Life's not fair. It rarely is. It's always a game that you don't know the rules to. Know what I mean? Like it has all the unfair advantages and you just gotta roll with it. But what about when you don't want to? What if you don't want life to make the rules? What it that whole 'everything happens for a reason' stuff is total crap? My parents had no reason to be killed! Nobody had the right to kill them! They didn't deserve to die. I didn't ask for them to die. I asked for them to love me. _But you can't always get what you want, right?_ I think bitterly. I have a feeling I'm going to be thinking of a lot of things bitterly from now on. Sigh. I can already see it. I'm gonna be bitter, sad, and just all around mean I bet, until I get over their deaths. And I have the feeling that's going to take a while.

…

I was allowed to go home early form the hospital, 'considering the circumstances'. I've been home for two weeks. Tori's mom has been coming around the house a lot. I like Mrs. Santamaria. She's been so nice to Katie and me, bringing over food for us, just sorta being our mom for a little while. Tori's like that too. She's also always really good about it. Whenever she brings my homework she always has something to cheer me up. Cam is doing stuff like that too. His billet parents _and _real parents are offering us help. Everyone's being so good about the situation. Except for Katie. I mean, I understand that she's grieving but so am I. And I actually started making some money for us. Giving cello lessons to younger kids, and tutoring fifth, sixth, and seventh grade French. I still go to school. I make dinner. I clean up after us. I'm organizing the funeral and memorial because Katie's too 'busy'. All she does is sit on the couch in sweats staring blankly at the TV. It's like she never moves. Always the same position and the same expression. You wouldn't know she ever left her spot if and you didn't live with her. She eats. Silently. She just picks up her fork and puts the food in her mouth. She stares at the table, never daring to look me in the eye. I think she knows that it's wrong just to sit there all day and let me do the work. She knows. But she lets me do everything for her anyway. Things were not going well. Katie sat around all day, and my parent's money wouldn't last forever. We weren't particularly rich in the first place. I had a feeling that they were only gonna get worse.

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? I worked hard on this chapter; I wanted to really get it right. I hope I did. I actually contemplated earlier in this chapter making this really be a nightmare that Maya wakes up from, but I decided against it. But re-reading this, I made myself sad. I half wish I hadn't killed off Maya and Katie's parents. But really, how sad is that? But I feel like I had to do it. It was not originally what this chapter was going to be about, but as I was writing the top author's note…it just sorta came to me and I felt like I had to write it. I hope you guys like the story still…idk I feel like I made people less interested. Oh, well. Also, I do not own the songs 'Hands of Time' by Rachel Diggs, or 'Suggestions' by Orelia has Orchestra. I do not own PLL, Harry Potter, or Degrassi and it's characters. Only this story line. Ok, two updates in one night. So, this'll be 'next weeks' update. But, when I actually post it, it'll be this weeks. Cuz I'm wring this on the 15****th**** (well, technically the 16****th**** since it's like midnight) but I'll post this on either the 21 or the 22. Coming up we have a Maya/Katie confrontation, and a new character will be introduced soon. Happy holidays everyone! Ok, xoxo (It's like my little trade mark! Like my own –A signature! GASP!) **

**~Ginny**


	11. Preserving the Legacy of the Matlins

**Author's Note: Hello, lovelies! So last chapter was crrraaaazzzzyyy (TRISTAN QUOTE), huh? Do you think it should have been a nightmare? Do you think it was like too much to kill off Maya's 'rents? Ok, I will admit, it was a spur of the moment decisions, not what I planned. But now I'm starting to get more and more ideas of where I could take this story now, because of the last chapter. So that's a good thing. I think we're going to see a lot of how Maya and Katie are going to deal with the death of their parents, and what will happen with custody and such, and how Cam and Jake and Tori and Tristan can be there for them. We will also see Maya returning to school, if not this chapter, then soon. I also am thinking of doing some Katie POVs about the money situation now, and how it will affect her opportunities to go to college, if she is going to consider it at all, because of Maya. Do you like those ideas? I also might throw in some bullying towards Maya with Dallas and company (Hehe my teacher says that…just not the name Dallas) defending her. But does anyone think this story is moving too fast (WELL, that escalated quickly, CamRox2010)? Let me know. Alright, chapter 11.**

**Preserving the Legacy of the Matlins**

Maya's POV: 

I finally got to come home from the hospital on Thursday night. It's the next Saturday morning now. The house has been nearly silent all the days I've been home, apart from the sound of the TV that Katie blankly stares at, not even watching. Just staring. Mom and Dad's room looks the same, just how it did the last time I saw it. The bed is neatly made, my Mom's perfume lines her vanity, and nothing is out of place. It still smells like them. It was always my favorite room in the house when I was younger. It's the biggest room, and I used to come in and watch my mom put on her makeup and perfume when she and Dad were going out. She would always talk to me, and usually let me strut around the room in a pair of her stilettos that were far too big for me. I remember. Every Saturday night, she and Dad would go out to dinner. I would run in with my purple feather boa I used for dress up, because it made me feel pretty and fancy. Just like she looked. I also had oversized star shaped sunglasses that I would were. My Mom would sit in the cushioned chair in front of her lit up vanity and laugh as I walked around in my boa, sunglasses, and her shoes. I had done that from when I was about four, to when I was nine. She always got a kick out of it. Sometimes I was even allowed to put in her perfume and lipstick. Of course, I just smeared the lipstick all over the bottom of my face; I looked like a clown at the end. And of course I put on way too much perfume, so I could smell it on my all night. I liked that. It made me feel like my Mom, and at that age, I wanted to be just like her. But they don't come home at night anymore. Now the room is vacant. I don't step past the door line. I feel like I'd be trespassing. Like walking on a historical exhibit. I just want the room to stay the way it is. I know it's silly, but I feel like it's preserving them, and by touching anything, I'd be changing it. Washing away what we have left of them. And I won't do that. So I stand in the doorframe and just look at the room. I keep half expecting to bump into one of them in the halls, but I won't. Right now, I half expect my Dad to request that I step aside because he needs to get in the bedroom. But he won't. I don't think I fully understand or except that, though. And maybe I don't want to. Maybe if I keep pretending that they're simply out at the grocery store, or at work, I'll never have to feel the pain of them leaving forever. I could pretend. I could keep running away from the facts forever. I could. But I don't think anyone would let me. And I don't think my parents want that. If anything was ever clear, it was that they wanted their children to be successful. I can't be successful, wallowing away, living in my own little world of make-believe. I need to face this to be successful. I have to. I can't let them down. I can't so I won't.

…

Later on, its Saturday night obviously. But my Mother is not getting ready in her bedroom. My Dad isn't waiting downstairs for her. I still haven't gone into school, I need bed rest apparently, but Tori and Cam still come by with my homework, and it's not done yet. I guess I'll do that. Saturday night. Just me and my homework. Whoop-dee-doo. So I start on my math. I think of a few days ago, when I was happy with math because it gave me a definite answer. How I liked it because it was so unlike my life. Well, I should've been thankful then. Now my parents are dead, opposed to a few days ago. Katie is doing nothing. We are on our own, and she's doing nothing. My aunts _and _uncles _and_ grandparents all offered to take us in, but, _Katie said no. _What was she thinking?! If she isn't gonna except help, then she better get her butt into action and help me bring in some money! But she doesn't _wanna _do _that. _God, sometimes she's the most impossible person in the world! Katie is the older one! The organized one! _She _should be doing this! Not me! Now I'm getting myself all worked up. Ponyboy Curtis should've considered himself lucky with Darry. Darry at least worked and brought in money and became an adult. And Soda. But not my sister. Not Katie. Why is she allowed to sit around, drowning in self-pity, when I have to be the parent? Why? I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I slam my math book shut and stomp down the stairs. I don't care that I sound like a bratty seven-year-old. I don't.

"Katie!" I shout, still on the stairs. She doesn't even react. Just sits. The same as before. So I grab the remote off the table and turn off the TV. Still, nothing.

"Katie!" I say again. This time she meets my eyes, acknowledging me, but still doesn't say anything.

"What, loose your voice?" I ask sarcastically. I excpect her to snap back at me, narrow her eyes, something. But I get nothing. And it surprises me. Never once before have I snapped at Katie, and Have her lack a retort. I sigh, frustrated.

"Katie. You can_not_ just sit there all day. I need help. You need to help me." I say, desperation nearly visible in my voice. She simply turns back toward the TV, grabs the remote, and resumes her position. I don't know how I can possibly get through to her. Maybe Jake can, I don't know. Maybe I'll ask hi-. My thought is cut off when the phone rings. I sigh and make my way over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Maya dear. It's Aunt Lily."

"Oh, hi"

"So, I know Katie said she didn't want help, but I thought it might cheer you up if Corrin came down for a while to see you two?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great! When is she coming?"

"That's great. Hm, is Tuesday okay?"

"Yep, sure. See you Tuesday then?"

"See you Tuesday."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" she says and I hang up the phone. Corrin is my favorite cousin. She's really nice, and funny, and smart. She's also really pretty. She has long straight dark brown hair, and the most complex green eyes you will ever see. I swear, there a half a dozen shades of green in her eyes. And she never. Gets. Zits. She's sorta tall too. I used to wanna be just like her when I was little. She's four years older than me. But the one thing that bothers me? She hates Pretty Little Liars. Whenever I wanna watch it- nope. Whenever I start to talk about it- nope. She calls it Ugly Little Losers. Even she doesn't believe the ugly part though…it's impossible to call Lucy Hale, Ashley Benson, Shay Mitchell, and Troian Bellisario ugly. You just can't. But I'm really happy she's coming. Maybe she can talk to Katie, and I just love seeing her. We always do movie marathons. Same order every time. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince; Home Alone, the original, if its Christmas time, or the middle of July; Valentine's Day (Taylor squared. She loves Taylor Laughtner; I love Taylor Swift, everybody's happy); Mean Girls; and finally…The Outsiders (We both love to look at Rob Lowe, Matt Dillon, and Ralph Macchio, and always cry when Johnny and Dally die…sigh. Oh S.E. Hinton. She really knows how to kill off a favorite character, huh?)** (A.N.: Yeah, I have a small…ok…rather large obsession with The Outsiders. Deal.)**_ SO_, I'm really excited she's coming. She…she was a sister to me when Katie wasn't.

"Katie, Corrin's coming on Tuesday" I call. No response. Yeah, that's what I expected. I sigh. Whatever, Katie. I'm putting the phone back when a vibration comes from my pocket. 62 new messages. You lie, cellphone! It's just one text! The ID reads 'Cheesy'. Cam. I slide the unlock arrow and punch in the password. 7-hey, wait. I'm not telling you my password! You almost got me, just then! I'd better watch it…you're a clever one. **(So I'm gonna have it like Maya herself is narrating, and talking to you)**

'_Hey M. Do you wanna hang out? I miss you.'_ …D'awww! I miss him too!

'_Sure! What do you wanna do?'_

'_Come over, okay? Um…well, you haven't really met my parents yet so…do you want to? They're visiting so…' _Oh god. Meet his parents? What if they don't like me? What if I make a fool out of myself.

'_Ok, sure. Wait what do I wear? And is there anything I shouldn't do? Is there anything I SHOULD do?'_

'_Geez, My! You'll be fine! They'll love you.'_

'_Campbell Saunders, you tell me what to wear right now! I don't wanna make a fool of myself!'_

'_Oooo the full name! But, you won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood. Hermione Granger quote. See, this is what I get for watching Harry Potter with you! See what you did to me?! But really. Just wear like jeans and a…um…not a tee-shirt, like a picture day top or something. And idk, Justin will prob talk about hockey and mom and dad will ask questions about you, so tell them about WhisperHug and Katie and stuff'_

'_Okay…what if they don't like me though?'_

'_Maya. They will. Okay? What's not to love?! You're sweet, talented, adorable, and not to mention beautiful. They'll love you. Really.'_

'_Okay…what time should I come?'_

'_Er…seven. Come at seven.'_

'_Okay, I'll see you then'_

'_C u. Bye, M. I love you.'_

'_I love you too. Bye.'_

"Katie! I'm going to Cam's for dinner. Can you cook for yourself or do you want me to make something before I go? Wait, never mind, Mrs. Santamaria's food is in the fridge." I call. I know she won't react, so I pad up the stairs to find something to wear to Cam's. I dig through my closet and settle on skinny jeans, and I quarter sleeve pink chiffon shirt, with a thick strap pink tank top under it, with gray ballet flats with little bows on them. I slip the outfit on and it looks good. I straighten my hair, then curl the ends, and put a light, _light, _layer of lip gloss. I put my glasses on and check the time. 6:45. It'll take my about 15 minutes to walk there, so I'd better go, since Katie won't drive me. And I'm not gonna ask Cam to come get me, only for him to bring me _back_ to his house. I can walk. I grab my bag and put my phone and wallet in it (I have it just in case, all the time) and head out the door. It's kinda chilly out, but I don't mind. I was right, about 15 minutes. It's 6:58 as I turn on to his street. His house is the fourth one down. Fears start to run through my head. What if they hate me? What if they don't want Cam and I to see each other anymo- 3 more houses. I unconsciously start walking faster. 6:58. Still. 2 more houses. It just turned 6:59. One more house is separating me from Cam's driveway. Now, nothing. I walk up Cam's driveway and ring the doorbell. 7:00 on the dot. Please, please let Cam answer the door, please. Please. He does, and smiles.

"Hey, My. You look beautiful. But you always do"

"Hi…thanks…" I whisper the next part, "are you sure they'll like me?" He rolls his eyes

"_I'm sure"_

"Okay"

"Good. Come in." he says as he steps aside and motions me to come in.

"Should I like, take my shoes off or not?" I ask quietly

"Have you ever before when you're here?" He asks sarcastically

"No"

"Then no"

"Okay."

"See? I have my shoes on too"

"You're hilarious."

"I know. It's one of the great things about me."

"One of them? What else is so great about you then?"

"Hm…definitely my eyebrows. You're jealous of them aren't you? And I'm so nice _all the time!_'

"Of course. I should've known."

"I know, right? I'm half offended that you didn't know that!" he says incredulously and I laugh. He laughs too.

"Okay, come on. Time for you to meet my parents. Oh, and my siblings. Oh no. I didn't think of that. Justin and Madison-but we call her Maddie- will probably tell you every embarrassing thing about me that they can. And Ashley…she's in eighth grade but she's smarter than me and will most likely make more than a few witty remarks about me. Ah, oh well." He explains as we walk toward the kitchen. I smile a little at _his_ nervousness. I'm the nervous one! We find Mr. Saunders chopping celery and Mrs. Saunders stirring something over the stove. Cam clears his throat and his parents look towards us. Mr. and Mrs. Saunders smile.

"You must be Maya! It's so great to finally meet you! We've heard so much about you!" Mrs. Saunders greets, cheerily. The tips of Cam's ears redden at the last part of what his mom said. He talks about me a lot? Cool. I smile.

"Thank you, it's so nice to meet you too. Cam talks about you a lot." I say, still smiling. I'm abou to stretch out my hand, to shake hers, but she pulls me into a rather tight hug, so I gently hug her back.

"Mom! You're gonna break Cam's girlfriend in half before she gets to meet me!" Says a tall guy with hair a lot like Cam's, but a bit darker. He has green eyes. He and Cam look alike. This must be Justin.

"Hello, Maya! I'm Justin. I don't know why on earth you're dating my brother, but you seem nice." He says the next part to Cam, in a fake whisper, "Nice job, little buddy, she's a nice girl, I can already tell. Keep her around". Now a girl with very brownish blonde hair comes up. She has dark brown eyes. Her hair is straight and goes to about the middle of her back. She's much quieter than Justin.

"I'm Maddie. I'm not going to give a ridiculous introduction like my brother by the way" she says smirking, shaking her head at Justin as he throws his hand up in a 'What'd I do?' fashion. She sticks her hand out and I shake it. "I do, however, have some stories about Cam that I will most defiantly be telling you at dinner, Maya." She says and I laugh.

"Um, excuse me? You will _not_ be sharing any stories tonight, Maddie, nope. Not one." Cam says

"Yeah, okay. We'll see about that, little brother." She retorts, rolling her eyes. When she turns around, Cam makes one of those faces _I _usually make to mock Katie.

"I know you're making faces behind me, Cam." She says, still turned around, and he freezes and shoots a look of defeat around the room, to no one in particular. Now a shorter girl comes in. She has dark brown hair, like Justin, and really big brown eye's like Cam. Her hair is long and straight and she's really skinny.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. It's really nice to meet you. Cam talks about you a lot. He's always like 'and she's so pretty and nice and I like her so much' and stuff. Well, you are actually really pretty. I can't imagine why your dating my brother then. Surely, you could do a lot better-"

"Thank you, Ember. That's enough" Cam cuts her off.

"I _hate_ when you call me Ember! If you must, call me Ash, but not Ember! You know I prefer Ashley! Ash_ley._" She says to Cam, who snickers.

"Well, then don't basically telling my girlfriend to dump me and get someone better."

"Shmeh."

"Shmeh yourself"

"Ok, dinner's ready! Maya, I hope you'll eat chicken. I can make you something else if you like." Mrs. Saunders offers.

"Oh, no! Chicken's good, but thank you." I say politely, and she smiles. Cam pulls out my chair-such a gentleman- and I sit down next to him. Dinner goes really well and Maddie tells a story about Cam throwing up at his kindergarten play of The Wizard Of Oz.

"Okay, thanks sis, but I'll have you know, I was a talented chorus munchkin! **(A.N.: My kindergarten play actually was the Wizard of Oz, but I was one of those flowers that made Dorothy fall asleep)**"

"Yeah, real talented Cam." She shoots back, sarcastically.

"I know right?!" He responds anyway, knowing that she wasn't serious. Maddie just rolls her eyes.

"So, Maya. Do you have any siblings? If you do, do you fight like _them_?" Mrs. Saunders asks, raising her eyebrows accusatorily at Maddie and Cam.

"Yes, I have an older sister, Katie. She and I are probably worse, actually." I laugh

"Oh geez. Does she do sports or anything? Does she like music like you?"

"Um, well, she used to be like the all-star on her soccer team, but she got an injury and ended up needing knee surgery, so she can't play anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Does she do clubs now or anything?"

"She used to be class president until there was...er…a problem with her uh…medication, so now she runs a school garden." I say nervously. I really hope Mrs. Saunders doesn't ask what the problem with her meds was…I don't want to talk about my sister's drug addiction. She must understand, because she doesn't ask.

"That's nice. What about your parents? What do they do?" she asks. Oh, god, no.

"Uh…-" I stutter

"Mom!" Cam cuts in, sounding irritated with her.

"What? Oh…oh, god, Maya, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I...I'm forgetful sometimes…" She apologizes.

"Oh, no. No, it's okay, really" I reassure her, shaking my head violently for a second. She gives me a sympathetic look. Justin clears his throat, trying to dissolve the awkwardness, probably.

"So, Maya. I heard that you're in a band? WhisperHug, I think?"

"Yeah, my band mate, Imogen, came up with the name. Everyone else thought it was a little weird, but we went with it." I laugh.

"And you play cello?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah. When I was younger I actually hated it a lot, but I'm glad I stuck with it."

"Cam was the same way with hockey, till he was about nine. Then he started to really like it." He says and I smile.

"Yes, guys, tell Maya everything you wish I hadn't done in my childhood" Cam jokes.

"Been born" Ashley gets out through fake coughs, and Cam narrows his eyes at her.

"Kidding, kidding" She says, raising her hands in surrender while Maddie laughs. The rest of dinner breezes by. Cam holds one of my hands under the table the whole time. When we're done, Mr and Mrs. Saunders start to clean u.

"Oh, do you need any help?" I ask politely

"Oh, no. You're very sweet though. Go, have fun, you two. " She says. Cam and I go downstairs in the basement and watch a movie. About half way through, he turns to me

"I'm really ,_really_ sorry about my mom asking…" He trails off. I shake my head.

"It's really okay. I understand. I'll have to talk about them eventually anyway, it's really no big deal."

"Okay. I'm still sorry though"

"Don't be."

"I love you a lot." He whispers. I can almost feel his lips near my ear.

"I love you a lot too." I fake whisper back. And he kisses me. For a long time. I finally pull away, breathing hard, and say,

"You're making me miss the movie!"

"I'm terribly sorry!" He laughs. I put my head on his shoulder and we watch the movie. Kind of. When it's over, Cam and I stand up and go upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Saunders are in the kitchen, so I thank them one more time,

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Saunders."

"It was our pleasure, Maya. It was so nice to meet you!"

"It was really nice to meet you too"

"Well, we'll see you again soon, I hope?"

"Yeah, thank you. I'd like that."

"Alright, goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight. Thank you." I say again, and Cam and I walk down the hall to the door.

"Three times." He states

"What?"

"You just said thank you three times. In two minutes, forty-three seconds."

"You _timed it?"_

"Yep, yep. That I did." He says quickly, and seriously. But it sure does sound funny, so I giggle.

"Are you_ laughing _at me?" He says incredulously, acting like he's completely offended.

"Never!" I exclaim and we both laugh.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." I say

"Okay. But I'm gonna bother you all night with texts."

"Oh god. Why, may I ask?"

"Well, because I'll miss you, obviously! So, if I can't see you, I shall text you!"

"You _shall?"_

"Yep, yep. Hey I've said that twice in this conversation! But it's obvious! I'm talking like an old British man!" He says in an 'uh, duh' voice.

"Ok, weirdo. I'm going home now. You really are strange" I say, shaking my head.

"I know. But you love me anyway."

"Weeellll….yeah I know."

"I love you tooooo!" He says

"Oh my god!" I laugh "You sound drunk, geez what's with you?"

"Would it be really cheesy to say I'm drunk on you?"

"Yes, very cheesy."

"Ah, well, I said it anyway. There's a reason for my nickname."

"See you, Cheesy." I say and kiss him.

"Bye, M." He smiles. I wave over my shoulder and head down the walkway, when I hear Cam yelling for me to wait. Oh, god. He's so loud.

"You _walked?!"_ he asks, very loudly, I might add.

"Yes, Cam. I walked. Katie wouldn't drive me."

"Well, then I'm walking you home."

"Cam, I walked here and I was fine. You don't have to."

"That was earlier! It's dark now and I don't want you to walk alone." He exclaims. I find it really cute when he's all protective.

"Fiiiinnnneee." I sigh and he smiles, lacing his fingers in mine. We walk back to my house and he stops at the door and kisses me for a very long time. When he pulls back, he leans his forehead against mine.

"See you later?" He asks smiling

"See you later" I respond. He is a _good _kisser. He walks away, and I can see him still smiling. Good. I unlock the door and step inside. Katie remains on the couch, aimlessly watching _Friends_. It's the one where everyone finds out about Chandler and Monica. They were always my favorite couple. I walk upstairs and slip into my pajamas. Then I go back down and finish my homework. It's 2 am. Whoops. I guess I had a lot of homework. So I pick up my books and pad upstairs. As I climb into bed and fall asleep, the last thoughts I have are of Cam.

His smile.

His eyes.

How he looks at me.

Him in general.

I wonder if he's thinking about me...I hope he is.

** Author's Note: Long chapter! Cuz I'm that nice, and it's Christmas Day, so this is your present form me! So, did that last part make sense? I was this close to deleting it but then I was like 'screw it' and left it. Did you like the chapter? I had some Camaya fluff. Yeah. And I'm sorry for all the 'Outsiders' references, I have a hard time keeping my obsession to myself. Ok, till next time, xoxo.**

**~Ginny**


	12. Horrible News Sometimes has a Nice

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this. Really, I feel awful. I just was writing a different fanfic for ****The Outsiders****, which I'm gonna post after I have a few more chapters prewritten. With this story, I just write every weekend then post it...I used to anyway. Ugh it's been over a month. I hate when authors do that. I'm seriously really sorry. Also, Guest (Danielle), yeah I really like that idea, I'm gonna write it into this chapter and credit you now and also later when the part comes. So, for the idea of what happens to Cam in this chapter, I'm crediting Danielle! Thank you for the idea, I was stuck on this chapter and this idea helped a lot. **

**Chapter 12: Horrible News Sometimes has a Nice Effect**

**Katie's POV:**

Sunday morning. Dance Moms. Blue sweats. Those scattered thoughts sum up my morning. I'm just sitting on the couch, watching-well, not really- Dance Moms. Occasionally, I glance over at Maya. Covertly, of course, I can't bear to look her in the eye. I feel really bad that I'm being no help, but I can't focus on anything, let alone be able to go to school, or get a job. I'm not proud of it, but that's the way I am right now. Take it or leave it. Fortunately, Maya chooses to take it. Not that it's a choice, I have just as much of a right to be here as her. I'm broken about this…I'm a daddy's girl, you could say. Well, I _was_. I don't understand how Maya isn't that upset. They're our parents. Why can't she just be my little sister and relax for a day so we could sit around watch romantic comedies together? We've never really had that. That sister relationship I mean. We do fight sometimes, but we get each other, and try to help each other whenever we can, but…I don't know. I feel like if this were Emmy Daniels, a girl on my former soccer team, she and her sister would be curled up on the couch in their pjs, watching Love Actually, Valentine's Day, and He's Just Not That into You. And Emmy and her sister fight a lot more than me and Maya do, but they had the _sister_ thing going that I want. I'm always expected to be the uber-organized, put together Katie Matlin. But I want a break, under the circumstances. Maya never being home is somewhat my fault, I know. I never talk. To anyone, really. I just sit here, and think. It probably looks like I'm in a stupor, just sitting here, staring blackly at the TV, doing nothing. But, I'm thinking. I've been thinking about this for a while, and what I just told you is what I've figured out. If only I had the courage to say it out loud. To Maya. But I can't, I'm not that brave. How ridiculous is that? I mean, I've done things a normal person would consider harder than telling their baby sister to watch a movie with them. I've overcome a drug addiction, and bulimia, for god's sake, but I can't do this.

….

Three hours later, it's eleven o'clock in the morning. I'm still doing the same thing I was at eight, but now I'm watching The Lying Game. Well, at least Maya and I are better sisters than Sutton and Emma.

**Cam's POV:**

Last night, coming home from Maya's

_It had gotten cold out fast. I don't care…walking Maya home was worth it. Sure, this is a nice neighborhood. A safe neighborhood. In the lovely Toronto, Ontario. But there a creeps. Weirdos. Girlfriend stealers. More specifically, there is a Zig Novak. And when I turn off of Maya's street who should I see but the creep, weirdo, and girlfriend stealer himself. Well, almost girlfriend stealer. Maya's still my girlfriend, not his. That's beside the point though…Zig. Why is he here? If he was coming to see Maya…_

"_Zig."_

"_Uh…hey, Cam."_

"_Watcha doing here?"_

"_Just curious."_

"_Curious? Maya's not your property. You can't control whether or not I talk to her."_

"_No, Maya's not my _property_. She's not anyone's _property,_ but she _is_ my girlfriend. My girlfriend that you put in the hospital. And if you're going to her house, I want you to tell me, or we'll have bigger problems then we already do." I step towards him slowly. He does the same. _

"_Man, I'm just dropping off a letter. An apology letter. It's in my pocket, hell, if you want, you can read it to make sure it's okay for her to read."_

"_An apology letter? Lemme see it." His hand moves to his back pocket, retrieving his 'apology letter'. When his hand shows itself again, it shows something much more dreadful than a piece of paper. A pocket knife._

"_This," He says, tapping the knife's handle with his free hand's index finger, "was for in case I ran into you on my way here. I wanna talk to Maya. And I'm going to, whether you like it or not, Saunders." I swallow. I don't have a knife…I'll clearly lose this fight if I don't step aside and let him see Maya. But I can't let him see Maya. I can't. I won't. I'm not letting him ever lay a finger on her ever, ever again. No. Not even when hell freezes over. _

"_No, I don't think you will." He comes at me and lifts the knife, and drops his hand with great enough force to break my skin. I feel a sharp pang, and I can't stand anymore. I sink to my knees and feel myself get heavy, and no matter how hard I try, I can't lift my hand. It won't move. I lift my gaze and see a horrified Zig drop to his knees, mimicking my position, and he starts to clean the bold off his knife. He looks at me conflicted. Probably contemplating leaving me or staying and getting help. You would want him to be noble. To be some sort of martyr. But he's not. He isn't. He looks at me one last time, and gets up and takes off down the block. I shift my eyes down to my stomach. My shirt is stained with a circle of blood. It stands out against the green shirt I'm wearing. I'm like a Christmas tree! A Christmas tree. Why am I thinking that right now? My eyes are getting heavy with the rest of my body. Gravity suddenly seems to grab onto me and pull me down suddenly with incredible force. I fall back and start to see spots. Darkness eats up my vision and I heave a breath. Then nothing. _

_I wake up in a…car? It's dark and there's sirens. Did I get arrested? I try sitting up but someone pushes me back down._

"_Stay lying down. You have internal injuries; we can't have you move around too much." A guy tells me. Internal injuries? So, why am I in a police car? Then I get an idea. An ambulance. I'm in an ambulance. Why though? What _happened_?_

**Maya's POV:**

Sunday morning the phone rings early. I get up to answer, wiping the sleep from my eyes and trudging across the hall.

"Hello?" I answer groggily

"Maya?"

"Yes, who is this?" I ask politely. I hope they aren't offended I don't recognize their voice…

"It's Justin, sorry. I got your number from Cam's phone," his voice cracks on 'Cam'…oh no…something happened…, "I probably could've just used his phone. But anyway, he….he's in the hospital."

"What? Why?! Is he okay?!"

"…um…we…we hope so. Can you just…can you come to the hospital?" He asks, sniffling. Now I'm crying too.

"Of course. I'll be right there." I choke out and hang up. I run back into my room and pull on my jeans from last night which were still on the floor and go down the stairs as fast as my feet will carry me. I get to the front door and pull on my shoes. I yank open the door when I hear:

"Maya!" Katie. She finally spoke. I whip my head around, impatient. "Where are you going so fast?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"Cam's hurt." A fresh batch of tears start to run down my face.

"Let me drive you. You'll get there faster." She says sympathetically

"Thank you" I whisper

"Let's go, little sister." She jumps up grabbing her keys and slips on her shoes. My hands shake as I slam the door behind us. Katie goes at least 5 mph over the speed limit. But today neither of us care. She grabs my hand with one of hers and squeezes. She doesn't look at me. She keeps her eyes on the road. But this was enough to know that I've got my sister back. Thank god I have my sister back. I missed her. And I have a feeling she missed me too.

**Author's Note:**** I apologize again for not updating, and that this chapter was kind of short, but I thought that was a cute way to end a rather gruesome chapter. Thank you again to Danielle for this idea, and I hope you like the way I wrote it in! Till next time, xoxo,**

**~Ginny**


	13. An Unusual Understanding

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating(as always), I've been really busy. And just to let you know, Cam will not be dying in this story. No thank you, I think one tissue box was enough crying on the matter. I'm totally serious, I used a whole tissue box crying over Cam. he was my favorite character. So, RIP Cam. Now, on with chapter 13.**

**Zig's POV:**

What. Did. I. Do?

What. The. Hell. Did. I. Do?

I didn't think I would use that knife. I don't even know why I brought it. God, I'm _stupid_! I'm an _idiot_! Cam might be _dead_ because _I_ stabbed him, and I didn't even help! I just _left him there_ and _ran_. I'm a coward. A fucking coward. And now I'm pacing in my bedroom, hitting my head against the wall, throwing things. And I'm putting that knife in a drawer. And I'm never touching it again. It's like its haunted now. I lay a finger of it, and there's Campbell Saunders crumpled on the sidewalk because I stabbed him. Of course he's not really there, but it's branded into my brain. Always on replay. Me, pulling out the knife. Threatening him. Lunging forward, then pulling the knife back out again. Staring at Cam. At Cam's shirt. At Cam's _blood_. Then me, running down the street like the coward I am. _Is he okay? Is he dead? Is he still lying on the sidewalk, bleeding out, but not dead yet? Did someone find him? Is he in the hospital? Am I a murderer?_ A murderer. Murderer. Someone who murders. Someone who _kills_. Someone who ends another's life_. Is that me? Is that what I became last night? Oh, god, I hope not. Please, let him be okay. Don't let him die. Please. Just please._ I sink to my knees and run a hand down the length of my face. And it's wet. I'm crying, I notice.

"How could I do that?" I whisper to no one. To myself. And then I realize the consequences. Not just living with the fact that I'm a murderer. _If_ I killed him. But, I stabbed him. I could go to jail. It's a felony. And if I remember correctly, Mr. Arbor taught us _it doesn't matter if the victim is dead or not. The murder was attempted and will be treated as if the victim is dead. Whether they are or not._ So it doesn't matter if he's dead or not. He presses charges, I go to jail. I'm a _freshman._ I'm _15_. How did one night, one _stupid_ mistake, get me this world of trouble. And this is just me worrying myself. No one knows what I did yet, I don't think. I need to see Cam. I'm going to swallow every last ounce of pride I have and see if her remembers what I did. If he does, I'll beg. If he doesn't, I'll have to tell him, and _then_ beg. Because he'll remember eventually on his own anyway. And if I didn't tell him, and acted innocent, and he found out? I don't wanna think about what would happen. Punishment would be worse. The guilt would be worse. The _shame_ would be worse, if possible. But first, I need to know where he is. And before I check the hospital, I'll check where I left him.

I run quickly and quietly down the street, turn the corner, and repeat that a few times. And there it is. Where _it_ happened. But there is no brown-haired boy on the sidewalk, or anywhere in sight. Just a dried up pool of blood that marks what happened. That marks what I _did._ But now, I'll check the hospital and hope for the best.

When I make it into the waiting room, I'm out of breath from running. And then I see her. _Her_. The girl I love. The reason I've done what I have. And she's leaning her head on Katie's shoulder, and her face is red and tear streaked. But she's not crying _now. _But I can't let her see me. And there's a tall guy who looks like Cam does and two girls that have some of his features. And two other people. A married couple. His parents. And they are the hardest to look at.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asks

"Could you tell me where to find Campbell Saunders?" I ask as politely as I can. She types something in.

"You're lucky," She smiles (Yeah, _lucky alright_), "they just okayed him for visitors. You'll be his first one. I just need you to sign in. Sign in? But what if someone sees my name?! She hand me the clipboard and it's a miracle. There's only one more name slot on this page. I'll sign this, and she'll flip it over. And that will be the page the rest of Cam's visitors will sign on.

Zigmund Novak 3-8-2013 11:52 AM

I sign and hand her back the clipboard. And to my relief, she tears off the page and puts it in a folder, revealing a new paper with about 20 more name slots. "Go on in, hun. Room 119." She nods at me.

"Thank you." I say quietly. I'm not sure that she hears me. I look over my shoulder again. Maya has her face buried in Katie's shoulder. Katie is looking at the ground. The Saunders don't know who I am. I'm in the clear. I walk down the hallway and stop at room 119. I open the door a crack. Cam is awake. He looks confused. Glances at the door. His eyes narrow.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He sneers

"I came to ask for a favor. But first, I wanna talk." I explain myself as calmly as I can

"About?" He questions

"What happened."

"Last night? Good. I don't remember anything. You were there?"

"Yeah. Listen, man. I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why?"

"I lost control of myself. That's why you're here."

"_You_ stabbed me?"

"Yes, and I…I can't believe that I did. But I did. And I would do _anything_ to go back and change that." My voice starts cracking

"So what are you asking for, Zig? What do you want?"

"I…are you gonna press charges?"

"I dunno. I get to decide that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, lemme guess. You're here to beg me not to."

"Yes." I whisper.

"I'm…I'm gonna do you a favor. Not 'cause I like you. We aren't friends. But I don't wanna start anything, or half to go to court. It can be our secret. But you stay away from Maya, you hear me?" His eyes flash dangerously on the last sentence

"Yes. I won't go near her." I nod vigorously.

"Good. But you need _help_, Zig. Get help," He says

"I will." I promise

"And what am I supposed to say when they ask me what happened?"

"Your decision."

"You know, I could get in trouble for lying to the police. I think we'd better talk with a cop. You and me. And a cop. To make sure they understand I don't wanna press charges. I'll talk to the police in private. But Maya. I don't know what I'm gonna tell her." He says

"Tell Maya the truth. She should know." I tell him. He looks surprised

"Uh, okay. I'll tell her what I told you then."

"Thank you, _so_ much, Cam. Really."

"Yeah. We done here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I guess I'll see you soon."

"See you." I say and walk out, closing the door gently behind me. I guess I'm safe.

**Cam's POV:**

I'm kind of surprised at myself, for letting Zig slide like that. But if there's something mentally wrong, he can't control that. And I know firsthand how that feels. I think over what to say in my head a few times, and the door squeaks open. Ashley, Amber, and Justin walk in.

"Hey, man." Justin says

"Hey."

"Are you oaky?" Amber asks

"Yeah. I'll live. Probably." I say. Her eyes

"Don't joke!" Ashley says, looking worried

"Too soon? Okay, I'm sorry. I'm gonna be fine, Ambs." I tell her. She nods then runs over to hug me.

"What happened?" She asks into my shoulder

"It's nothing. I was borrowing a friend's knife. Screwed around with it. And I got hurt."

"Don't do something stupid like that ever again!"

"I won't."

"Good." She says, pulling away

"God, Cam." Ashley shakes her head at me but comes over and hugs me anyway. "Leave it to you to do something like that."

"I know, right?" I say.

"Jesus Christ. I can't believe you. Why were you borrowing a knife anyway?" Justin asks

"A school project."

"A _school_ project?"

"For shop. I had to carve something. A butter knife wasn't doing the trick." I say simply

"Oh." He nods. _Safe_. "We're gonna send mom and dad in, ok buddy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, see you." He ruffles my hair and leaves with Amber and Ash. About half a minute later, Mom and Dad walk in.

"Oh, my baby boy!" My mom shrieks and runs over to hug me.

"You doin' ok, champ?" My dad asks, smiling

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say

"How did this happen?!" My mom asks. Ah, the dreaded question. Lying about this is not easy. It was bad enough to lie to Justin, Ash, and Amber, but I've gotta lie to my _parents _about how I got _stabbed_.

"I was just being an idiot." I say

"How?"

"I was messing around with the knife I was borrowing."

"Why?" My parents ask at the same time

"Why…?"

"Why would you mess around with a knife?" My dad asks at the same time my mom shrills "Why would you _have_ a knife?!"

"I was being an idiot, and school project." I answer both their questions

"A school project?!"

"Yes. I had to carve something for shop. I didn't finish in class."

"Next time, you will _not_ be fooling around with a sharp edge!"

"Yes, Mom. I know. I won't."

"You better not."

"Oh, Sheryl, he said he wouldn't." Dad says

"Ok, Rob. I'm worried about him."

"Don't be. No more messing around." I promise

"Ok… You wanna see Maya, don't you?"

"Is she here?!"

"I'll tell her to come in." My mom smiles

"Ok."

"Feel better, sweetie."

"See you soon, champ." My parents leave. Then, Maya comes in. And she looks like she's been crying.

"Maya!"

"Cam! I'm so glad you're okay!" She says, throwing her arms around me. "How did this happen though?"

"It's complicated."

"I've got time."

"You can't tell anyone. I told everyone else something different."

"Okay…" She says

"Zig stabbed me."

"HE WHAT?!"

"We aren't gonna tell anyone."

"What?!"

"I don't wanna press charges. We can work something out with the police." I explain

"Cam, seriously?!"

"Really. He thinks there's something wrong with him. I think so too, and I know how he feels. I'm gonna cut him some slack. He's gonna get help and leave us alone."

"Ok…are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." She sighs. "I was so worried about you. I…I didn't know if you'd die or not." He voice shakes

"I'm okay." I say, squeezing her hand.

"Okay." She says and presses her lips to mine. "I was so scared for you."

"Don't be, okay? It's not gonna happen again."

"Pinky swear?" She asks, holding out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." I say and hook my finger to hers.

"Good. I better go and let you sleep." She says, standing up.

"Wait!" I grab her hand "Please stay. I'll sleep later."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Stay." And she does. She just holds my hand and stays.

**So, what did you think? I'm sorry it's so short again, I'm trying to update quicker which means shorter chapters. I'm sorry guys. Thank you for all the reviews, I love them! *heart symbol that never shows up*, please keep reviewing. Xoxo,**

**~Ginny**


	14. The Loose Screws

**Hey, der. So, again, I apologize for not updating in like over a month. I was kind of stuck and I didn't really know where to go with this, but now I do. You might notice I'm starting to tie up loose ends in this story, because it's coming to a close. I'm thinking one or two more chapters with an epilog. I'm honestly really sorry that I've made everyone wait so long for updates throughout reading this. It was my first story and wasn't pre-written, so, again, sorry. Hah, I don't even think anyone's reading this anymore, but whatever, here's chapter fourteen! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Loose Screws**

**Maya's POV:**

I sit in the folding chair next to his bed and watch his chest raise and lower. Raise and lower. Raise and lower. The heart monitor beeps regularly, every three or four seconds.

One…two…three…_beep!_

One…two…three…_beep!_

His brown hair is slightly disheveled and his eyelids flutter, showing he's awake. Well, not _awake_, but he's okay. Like he's sleeping. Did that even make sense? No, probably not. But I mean...he's not so...lifeless looking. Not so still and motionless. Not so dead. He's very pale, though. _Cam_. I can't believe he's just letting Zig off the hook like that. I knew he was an easy forgiver but this…this is different. I understand though. Something probably _is_ wrong with Zig. Maybe anger issues, I don't know. But Cam seems to get it. He seems to understand whatever Zig's problem is. And I guess he sees himself in Zig a little bit.

He fell asleep about an hour ago and he's been constantly shifting positions and scrunching his eyes tighter shut. My phone buzzes and I reluctantly turn away from Cam to check it. Katie.

_When R U coming home? Corrin's here._ _She wants to C U._

I quickly type a response: _Idk, soon. I don't wanna leave him._

**Buzz**

_IK, but he'll be ok. Come home soon._

_I will._

**Buzz**

_Ok. C U. Tell Cam I hope he feels better._

_K I will. C U. _

I look at the time on my phone. I've been here for a while…I should get home. But I don't wanna just leave without saying goodbye first. So I get an idea. I grab my phone and unlock it. I click _camera _and switch to the movie symbol, and hit the little reverse button, so I'm not filming my thighs, feet, and the floor.

"Hellooooo Campbell Saunders! Wow, was that preppy enough for ya?" I start. I have to whisper. I don't wanna wake him up. "So I have to go, but I didn't wanna wake you up so I'm making you this! And I'm whispering in case you're a light sleeper. Ok so, I promise I'll come back soon. Katie says she hopes you feel better. See you soon, I love you. Bye!" I wave and hit the blinking red dot so it stops recording. Then, I send it to him. A few beats later, his phone buzzes but he doesn't wake up. I peer at his screen. _New message from Maya Your Favorite Person at Degrassi Ever. _I might have picked my own contact name, whatever. It's _true._ I hope. I stand and push the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear, lean over, and kiss his forehead. Then I head out the door and take out my phone _again_.

_Come pick me up,_ I send to Katie.

**Buzz**

_Sure thing, little chicken. Be there in ten. You better be outside waiting._

_Yeah, yeah. Hurry._

I dig my earbuds out from the bottom of my bag and plug them in. I hit shuffle and shift from foot to foot, going through my playlist until Katie's car pulls up. The front passenger door swings open and Corrin quickly unbuckles and I run over and throw my arms around me.

"MAYAAAA!"

"AH CORRINNNN!" I yell, squeezing her. She's hugging me so tight I think I might burst. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!"

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but get in the car, bozos."

"Alright. Clam yourself, you know I'm a hugger."

"Yeah, but Maya's not. The only person she ever hugs is _Caaaaaaammmm._" She sing-songs. I pretend to glare at her but can't help but crack a smile. She's talking. She's driving. She's sarcastic again. She's _Katie _again. She hasn't been Katie since Mom and Dad-no…no, Maya don't think about it. Don't think about them. Forget. Forget, forget, forget. If you forget, you won't have to feel their absence. Forget. Forget that it's forever. Forget that you'll never see Mom's pretty blue eyes again that match yours. Forget how Katie's been kicking a soccer ball around in the yard all day, to remember Dad and how he taught her what she knows. Forget that they're six feet under, amid the dirt and the melting patches of snow and the earthworms eating away at them. I almost shudder at the thought. Forget that they won't ever see the sunshine again. That they will never see anything again. Forget that they will never hear your cello again, or your voice, or Katie's. Or how they'll never see their grandkids or their daughters' weddings. Or graduations. Forget how Dad won't teach you how to drive, like how he taught Katie. Katie will have to teach you. Forget that the little things you love about them…and how they won't happen again. Forget. Forget. _Forget._ Of course though, by thinking about forgetting, I'm preventing myself from _actually _forgetting. But that's me for ya. Screwing logic all the time. I remember the first day back to school. How everyone was _so_ _sorry_ and how _time will help_. Except time doesn't always help. Like Peter Van Houghten **(A/N: Disclaimer; quote from 'The Fault in Our Stars', by John Green…the life ruiner.)** said, 'What a slut time is. She screws everybody.' Sometimes, time does not help. Sometimes, time does not help at all. Sometimes, years could have gone by, and you wouldn't know the difference because you're still wallowing away, drowning in self-pity, missing whoever you miss. And sometimes, time makes it worse. Like Nina Reeler and I. Nina Reeler. Sometimes, I still miss her. We were best friends. The best best friends there could ever be. Until I moved to go to Degrassi. Nina and I had a tearful goodbye, and she promised me she'd text me all the time and we'd hang out, like, every weekend. But Nina hadn't called. Nina hadn't texted. Nina and I had not hung out, like, every weekend. Instead, Nina and I had hung out, like, _no_ weekends. She never answered my texts. She hadn't excepted follow requests. Until It happened. Until my parents death. Then, Nina had called me in tears, saying just what everyone else had. I'd appreciated it, but it wasn't what I was looking for from my former best friend in the whole wide world. Like I said, she said what everyone else had said. But Nina had known my parents forever. She had cried, yeah, but I don't know, I'd expected something more meaningful than 'I'm so sorry!'. But, hey, sometimes, people let you down. Nina let me down. Zig let me down. Zig. Is Cam seriously letting him off the hook? Just like that? Honestly, I don't know if I want him to or not. I know Zig did wrong but…I don't know. Part of me knows that guitar playing-smooth talking-Tori's boyfriend Zig is in there somewhere, and is fighting hard to be heard. The sound of my name snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Maaayyyyyaaaaa? Hellooo? You in there?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" She tilts her head. I mash my lips together.

"My French test. It's tomorrow." I lie. But Corrin seems to believe me. Katie eyes me suspiciously before offering to study with me. "It's ok…I think I'll do fine." I say.

"Ok. Well, get in the car, Mini Me." She shrugs and I get in. Corrin gets in the front with Katie, who turns up the radio. There's some sad song I don't know on. So I lean my head against the window and blankly stare at the trees zipping past us, like people do in like every movie ever. Maybe not _every _one, but lots of them. I wonder how Tori is. I haven't talked to her in a while; I'll call her when we get home.

I shut the door to my bedroom and plop down on the bed, the springs creaking under my weight. I click on the little 'T' in the alphabet on the left side of my contact list. There's only three names under 'T': Tristan, Talia, and Tori. Except their actual contact names are: Triiiistannnn, Talia Epic Failia, and Tori The Best Frannnn. I smile lightly before hitting her name and clicking 'mobile'. After four and half rings, she answers.

"Matlin!" She answers cheerfully

"Tori The Best Frand!" I say back. She laughs.

"How are you, girl?"

"As good as I can be. You?"

"Oh…you know…I'm alright."

"Do not dare lie to me." I say darkly.

"…I'm not, weirdo."

"More lies!"

"_Maya_"

"_Tori_"

"If you don't tell me, I'll spoil the PLL season three finale, which you need to watch, you bum. You're a lotta weeks late on that."

"Don't you dare!"

"Spence-"

"NO!"

"Then tell me." I say and she sighs in response.

"I did it again." She says quietly.

"Did what? Sex? In that case, did _who_?"

"No, Maya. _It._" What the hell is 'It'? I think for a few beats, then…

"OHHHH. Oh my god, Tor. Why?"

"It was a bad day today."

"Oh, Tor…"

"No, don't feel bad for me. Please don't. I'm…I'm thinking of getting help. Like a support group or something. Because today wasn't the only time since you found out." She sniffles.

"Tori…" I say softly. "How often?"

"I dunno…maybe once a week…" I can tell she shrugged. "Give or take."

"Oh my god…"

"Oh, please. Like there's nothing wrong with you. I think you're depressed, you know." She cuts across me with a sudden venom in her voice. Then she realizes what she's said, and sighs. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just…" She trails off

"I understand." And I do. "I'm proud of you."

"Why? For making myself puke? For being a bitch just now?" She laughs bitterly.

"For getting help."

"Oh…thanks, Maya." She says, sounding like there's a hidden meaning behind it. "I'm kind of tired…see you later?"

"'Course. Night, Tor."

"Night, My." Then there's a click, and the 'end' button turns gray. A support group…maybe I could consider something like that, I don't know. But I _do_ know that I need help. Just like Tori and Zig. Just like how Katie needed it, and how Cam needed it back in Kapuskasing. And how probably most of the world has needed, or needs help. After all,

'_Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place.'_

-John Bender, The Breakfast Club

And he's right. It's imperfect, we're imperfect. Everyone is. And screws do certainly fall out all the time. And people leave the world. And they hate life. They hate themselves. They hate everyone else. And that's really the route of all the problems, isn't it? My problems, and Tori's, and Zig's, and Katie's, and Cam's. Hate and anger. Me? I'm angry that my parents are dead. I hate that my parents are dead. Tori? She hates how she looks. She hates who she is. Zig? He hates that he didn't get the girl. He's angry at who did. Katie? She hated that soccer was over for her, and that Drew left her. And she was angry, _really angry_, at Bianca for being the one Drew chose. And Cam. Cam hated himself, and hockey, and the reporters, and his reputation. We all got help, or are getting it, though. But there are so many people just like us, who don't get help. The lost screws of the world. The ones who cut their own lives short. Am I personally going to change that? No, of course not. One person can't save everyone. But one person can save someone, including themselves. So, I'll go to therapy with Tori. I'll push two lose screws back in. Me and Tori.

**Ok, tell me whatcha thought! Did you notice that I switched Maya and Cam's roles in the video thing? Probably. *satisfied smirk*. Ok. So. Please, please review. I know that I like never updated and if you're reading this, it's a miracle you're still following my story, but please review! For Johnny? Get it? Does anyone get my Outsiders humor? No? Ok. WALP, xoxo,**

**~Ginny**


	15. Back In Business

** Hi guys, again, sorry for the long wait. This is the last chapter before the epilog. Yay! I promise I'll tie up all the loose ends in it. Sorry for any mistakes!**

** But, I want to say RIP Cory Monteith. Glee won't be the same without Finn (Cory). He'll be missed, on and off camera. I cried a lot and I don't even watch Glee too often, so I can't imagine how Gleeks, his family/friends, and Lea feel. I'm really sorry to all the Gleeks out there, the Monteith family, Cory's friends, and maybe most of all, Lea. **

**Maya's POV:**

It's early in the morning the honking of a car sounds outside my house. _Tori._ The whole damn neighborhood was probably sleeping soundly till she just did that.

"Maya!" Katie screeches from her room next door. She's mean when she gets woken up too early for her liking.

"I know!" I yell back. If she wants to be cranky, I'll be mean right back. We were all up late last night, watching movies and talking till the very early hours of the morning. They even had me gush about Cam. And when they asked how he got hurt, I told the lie Cam had instructed me to tell. They suspected nothing.

I stumble out of bed and make my way over to my dresser, banging my knee against the corner of my nightstand in the process. I swear angrily under my breath and press my fingers to the red spot. I quickly throw on jeans and flowy top that happened to be crumpled on top of my other clothes in the drawer. Everything still looks blurry. I groan and slam my hand to my face to grab my glasses and clean the lenses. Except there's nothing there, so I end up whacking myself in the eye.

"Ugh!" I steam. I'm not sure why, but this morning everything is making me angry. Stomping over to the nightstand, I pick up my glasses and shove them at me face, poking my eye _again!_ Shutting my eyes, I take a deep breath. _Calm down Maya. It's not the end of the world, _I think. I grab the brush off my desk, still breathing deeply, trying to calm myself down. I rake it through my hair quickly before tossing it to my unmade bed. Slipping on ballet flats, I grab my tiny bag, phone, and house key and start downstairs. On my way out the door, I grab a cookie on the plate from last night that's resting on the coffee table. Not the best thing to eat, but I'm pressed for time here! I scurry out the door and lock it behind me. When I pull open the passenger door, Tori sighs overdramatically.

"Well, _finally!_ And you've got something on your face…is it a cookie crumb…?" She squints, leaning towards my face. She flicks my chin. "Got it. What are you doing eating cookies at…8:49 in the morning?" She questions after checking the time.

"Oh, shut up. It's the morning, I was hungry, and I had no time to actually eat something."

"Why didn't you wake up earlier?"

"I didn't know I needed to."

"I _told you_ I would come get you in the morning."

"And I thought that meant like 10:00, maybe 11:00. Not 8:45!"

"Well you should have clarified."

"Or _you_ should have specified."

"Oh whatever." She jams the key into the ignition. "Let's go before we're late for our first meeting."

"You're the one driving."

"You know, either you aren't a morning person or it's your time of the month. And I officially do not enjoy your company in the early hours or during the 5-7 days this lasts."

When I don't respond, she doesn't try to make conversation.

Sitting down to this support group, I wonder how supportive it'll really be. The people here are all middle aged. And there's something about telling your problems to 30-to-60-year-old strangers that just isn't my cup of tea. Maybe if there were actual teenagers here instead, it would be easier. And the lady running the group looks like one of those hippy-dippy, organic-obsessed people. She has on a patterned high-low skirt with fringe on the end and a silky shawl draped around her shoulders. She claps her hands together and her heavily lipstick-ed lips spread into a grin across her face.

"Alright, let's get started." Her eyes scan the half circle of chairs we're sitting in. She stops on Tori and me at the end. "Well, it seems we have two new faces! You two are?"

"Tori," Tori smiles sweetly. She might be boy-dumb, and mean sometimes, but overall, Tori's pretty sweet to everyone.

"Maya," I nod and smile tiredly.

"Well, welcome, Tori and Maya! Everyone, why don't we give them our friendly welcome, and show our support!" She urges.

"Welcome to The Support Group, Tori and Maya." They all drone. _Real welcoming, _I think begrudgingly. I smile anyway.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves then?" She suggests. "I'll start. I'm Linda." She gives a small wave. Linda nods at the girl closest to her on the left. She's the only other teenager here. The girl sighs and introduces herself as Emily. Her voice is sharp, harsh, yet seemingly bored. Maybe she wasn't the one who decided she was going to go to this support us. I can't blame her, I mean, until today, I guess she was the only one her age here.

"And how's school going, Em?" Linda asks. Emily seems to cringe at the knick name, like she didn't want _Linda_ calling her that. Or maybe she's cringing at the school part of the question. I can't be sure.

"It's okay when I go. Pretty boring." Emily stated it smoothly, still sounding bored.

"When you go?" Linda raises her eyebrows. Emily shrugs and sinks further into her seat in response. "Emily, I thought we were making progress with you. You need to go to school." Linda persists.

"And who's gonna make me?" She challenges. Linda sighs, resigned. Her eyes look tired, and pleading. They say, _please, Emily, I'm trying here. Please let me help you._ Emily stares hard back at her, emotionless.

"Fine," Linda sighs and nods at the person next to Emily. I'd noticed him roll his eyes at Emily's stubbornness while she and Linda were arguing.

"I'm Dan." He shrugs.

"And how's work?"

"Same as always." He mutters.

"Ok, well what's it always like?" She questions.

"Boring."

"You sound like a high school student," she gives a small smile (and I'm not sure, but I think she glances at Emily), "maybe try to make it interesting, or do something fun after work."

"Maybe." He considers.

"Good." She smiles; probably happy she could succeed in at least helping _someone_. I could already tell this wasn't much of a support group. For anyone. Especially Emily. And Linda nods again, at the bald guy next to Dan.

"I'm Mike." He rasps.

"How's golf?"

"Good. Shot under my age the other day."

"Good!" _If it's so great, why are you coming to support group? Because you have nothing better to do, probably , _I think, annoyed that Tori woke me up for _this. _

The group goes on with those same questions and barely changing answers. Until Tori's turn. Linda does the traditional head bob in Tori's direction.

"I'm Tori! Like, I said before." She says brightly.

"And how are you today, Tori?" Linda smiles.

"I'm fabulous, as always." Tori smirks, and playfully flips her hair over her shoulder. This earns a few chuckles. Linda though, isn't as amused as the others.

"Always?" She presses

"Maybe not always." She gives in, "Sure, I had a rough patch, well I'm actually still sorta kinda in it, but Maya's helping me out of it. She's so great, isn't she?" Tori beams. I feel a rush of affection towards her. _This is why we're best friends. _

"I'm sure she is. Do you wanna tell us about this rough patch?" Linda questions.

"Well, it started with some boy drama and I didn't think I was good enough for my boyfriend. One thing lead to another, and it got pretty serious. But I promise I'm trying to get better. See? Pinkie." She nods, holding out her pinkie. Linda smiles and hooks her leathery pinkie to Tori's electric pink painted one.

"If you ever wanna go in depth with it more, feel free to share." She offers. Tori nods and smiles in response, but I don't think she'll talk about it more than she just did. She leans over.

"Your turn, Matlin. You've got this." She whispers. Yeah, I've got this. Linda nods at me.

"Well, my name's still the same as it was before, so, again, I'm Maya." I say, giving a small half wave.

"How are you today?"

"Pretty tired, since someone pretty much got me up at the crack of dawn." I answer, looking at Tori pointedly. She ignores me. "But other than that, I'm pretty alright."

"And why aren't you fabulous, like your friend here is?"

"It hasn't been so fabulous around my house lately." I shift uncomfortably.

"Why's that?"

"My sister and I are kinda on our own now. Don't worry, she's 18." I add, hoping to god Linda-do-gooder doesn't call family services or something. "And she was kinda bumming around, but she's okay now. And I guess it can't get worse, so things gotta be looking up for us. I hope so, anyway."

"That's the spirit…where are your parents?" She asks, I guess she noticed I left something out.

"They're Melissa and Robert Matlin. You can look it up later if you want." I shrug. I hope it didn't come out as rude, but I didn't wanna say anything about _IT._

"Ok…" Linda looks at me strangely, before whipping around to Emily. "See, these girls shared. You don't always have to be a mopey, too-cool-for-this teenager."

"Maybe I just don't wanna talk." Emily says shortly.

"You never do." Linda sighs.

"Then why make me come every week, Mom?! It doesn't help!" _Mom?_

"I'm just trying to help." Linda says briskly. Emily actually seems to soften a bit. "Okay," Linda sighs after an awkward beat of silence, "we'll meet here again next Sunday!"

Everyone mutters a goodbye and starts to inch out of the room. Tori and I stay. So does Emily. Her brown eyes dig into us for a minute, daring us to stay a second longer, before she turns to her mother. Tori and I start up the stairs but stop around the corner. We can still hear them bickering.

"What do you mean, you aren't going to school?! I see you get up and leave in the mornings!" Linda hisses.

"I ditch." Emily replies, in an "uh, DUH" voice.

"You can't do that. You'll have to repeat freshman year." Linda warns. Her daughter huffs in frustration. "I'll take that as a 'fine, I'll go to school, mom. Thanks for the love and encouragement.' And I'm driving you to school, and I'm not leaving until you walk in that building."

"Fine." Emily groans. Maybe she knew she wouldn't keep winning this battle. "See you at home."

"Bye, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you, too." She grumbles so much I barely understand. My heart aches. I miss bickering with _my _mom. We hear her footsteps starting upstairs and dart to the parking lot, standing nonchalantly by Tori's car. After a while, Tori spots Emily opening the front door and starts making random small talk.

"Yeah, and I was like, 'Tristan, come one, why don't you just ask him out? He's already into you.' Don't you think so, My?"

"Yeah, defiantly." I nod. Tori opens her mouth to speak again, but she's cut off by Emily raising her eyebrows at us and asking,

"_You're _still here?"

"Actually, yes. We thought you seemed like you could use a friend or two."

"I don't need charity, thanks." She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"It's not charity. Maybe we could use another friend too." I defend Tori. Maybe I'm not thrilled to be friends with her, but Tori wants to be nice, so we'll be nice.

"Fine…" She eyes me for a moment.

"So, this support group kind of sucks, so-" Tori starts.

"Hey, my mom is trying really hard, so shut up." She says sharply. So no one can diss her mom but her. Maybe she's not all that bad…

"Right, sorry. It just doesn't seem to be a good fit for you, or us, so maybe…maybe we could do our own little support group? You don't have to be our best friend, but we can chill and just talk at the Dot every Wednesday after school?" Tori asks hopefully. There's barely anything that scares her more than rejection.

"I guess that'd be okay…" Emily says slowly after thinking about it for a minute. She hesitantly takes out her phone. "Here, let's trade numbers in case any plans change." She suggests. After we do, Emily almost seems to smile. She'd be much prettier if she just smiled completely. It's like she can't be all the way happy. But half a smile, that's a start. And I guess a start is what we were going for.

When I come home later, I walk in to see a crisp looking woman in a pencil skirt sitting with a very nicely dressed Katie, on the clean, crumb-free couch, in the spotless living room. Katie on her best behavior…clean house…lady with paper work…_the social worker._ I slip off my shoes and line them up neatly with the others in front of the door and drop my keys into my bag.

"Hello." The woman says, craning her neck to look at me.

"Hello," I smile sweetly, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"I assume you're Maya."

"Yes, that's me." I keep smiling. _Just keep smiling, Matlin._

"I'm Sarah Hudson. Nice to meet you, Maya."

"Likewise," I say, shaking her hand.

"Well, I think you'll both be glad to know that I've decided Katie is eligible to be your guardian, Maya."

"Thank you, so, so much." Katie says, almost laughing from being so giddy. My face cracks into a smile.

"But I will be checking back every two months, to make sure everything's still suitable." She warns, back to business.

"Yes, got it." Katie nods. We shake hands with Sarah again and show her out. After she's out the door, we squeal and throw our arms around each other. After we pull apart, Katie says,

"I'm gonna tell Corrin the good news…I've got something for you on the counter." She trots upstairs, yelling for Corrin. I shake my head, smiling, and go to the kitchen to see whatever she got me. There's two pill bottles. One is labeled "Katie Matlin. Antidepressant. 5/24/13-6/18/13". The other one has the same thing but with my name instead of Katie's. That's my sister. On task and standing tall with the weight of the world on her shoulders. That's the Katie Matlin I know.

**Again, sorry for mistakes. Please review! Xoxo, **

**~Ginny**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it! I hope you like the epilogue!**

**RIP Talia Joy Castellano. She was really amazing and brave and an inspiration to so many people. It's so sad that cancer has won again. Prayers go out to Talia's friends and family, all cancer patients, and anyone who knows/knew someone with cancer. #justkeepswimming**

_~7 Months Later, November, 2013~_

**Third Person**

For once, everything was starting to be okay again. Cam and Maya were going strong, they were never better. In fact, they had a date planned for later that afternoon. They were just really, really good when they were together. Cam had helped Maya in the first few months after the social worker had come to say she could stay with Katie. Katie was having a hard time finding a job, so at first, they just both worked at Little Miss Steaks _and _The Dot, but it wasn't cutting it. Maya was freaking out, and the pills had been finished. Maya hadn't remembered to refill the prescription and was crying and breathing heavily. And Cam remembered what it was like to feel how Maya did, so he just held her and told her it would all be okay. That everything would be okay. Not only that, but he'd discreetly started looking for possible jobs Katie or Maya might want. He'd found a position for a secretary in some corporation and brought it up nonchalantly to Katie, saying "He just saw it out of nowhere and thought of her." Katie applied and got it, and still worked at The Dot and Little Miss Steaks alongside Maya. They bought cheap food, like boxed Mac'n'cheese and Ramon noodles to save money. And the paychecks were starting to add up, but then again, so were the bills. But with Cam's help, they managed.

Zig had gotten help, going to anger management classes and even talking to Eli once about maybe being bipolar. Adam had hooked him up, since he was staying until his girlfriend, Clare, was on a break from chemo. Eli had talked to Zig for quite a while, and didn't think he was _bipolar_, but needed to learn to manage his anger. And that's what he'd done. He'd left school for a while, not wanting to put anyone at risk, including himself. The talk with the cop that he and Cam had had was a tough one. They'd come up with this lie about how Zig was the guy Cam was borrowing the knife from for the 'school project'. Cam made it clear that charges were not to be pressed, and begged the cop not to tell anyone it was Zig, in case anyone unfairly blamed him. After some persuading, the cop had surprisingly agreed. He'd gotten a faraway look in his eyes, so maybe, like Cam, he understood that people made mistakes. Sometimes big ones, huge ones, colossal ones, like the one Zig made. Maybe he even knew they were lying. Maybe he made a mistake himself and wanted to cut the kid a break simply because he knew how Zig felt.

Tori, she had moved away. But not before pretty much overcoming her anorexia and getting pretty close with Emily. For a while, Maya even thought she was being replaced, until Tori reassured her that she was her best friend, always. She even was on speaking terms with Zig; she hadn't wanted to leave it hanging before she left. All in all, Tori left Degrassi the same perky girl she was when she walked in. Maybe a little stronger and less self-conscious, but just as happy. Maybe even more so. She'd sworn that she'd text them all every day, and so far, she'd done just that. She was of course the 'New Popular Girl' at her new school and was rapidly making friends. She was simply fabulous, almost always. She really, really was. And it felt good. Really, really good.

Tristan was of course devastated that Tori was moving away, but they obviously stayed in touch and were the same best friends as last year and all the years before that. He'd even branched out a bit, taking a liking to Winston 'Chewy' Chu and Zoe Rivas. He'd dropped the Miles crush, Miles was into girls. Specifically Maya, but _that_ was _never _going to happen. _And _he finally got a boyfriend. Not Fab, of course, not after he dissed Fashion Week, no way. His name was Rob Davis and he was amazing. There was of course still gossip to stay on top of –this is Degrassi, when isn't there gossip?- and some drama with Zoe and Maya and Cam and Miles, but other than that, this was a good year so far.

Katie was pretty okay, too. Sometimes, she really missed Jake and really missed the thought of going to Stanford. But since she wasn't going anywhere, at least not till Maya hopefully went off to college, she was going to try to get Jake back. That was the only plus of not going to Stanford. She'd even texted Jake earlier, inviting him to Little Miss Steaks after her shift was over. He'd actually said yes, and that sent Katie over the moon. And she _loved_ that feeling. Because usually she felt sorta down in the dumps, but things like this made it worth it. Maybe she _would_ have to take those pills for a while, but it was okay. She knew they had to be helping, because things seemed to be getting easier and the weight on her shoulders didn't feel so heavy anymore. It hadn't gotten lighter, but Katie had gotten stronger.

* * *

All of them sat in Little Miss Steaks, celebrating another Ice Hounds victory. Cam, Maya, Chewy, Tristan, Katie, the Ice Hounds, Emily, and even Zoe and Miles, though they were sitting as far from Maya and Cam as they could. Mike Dallas was sitting by Katie and Jake, laughing so loud, it was almost obnoxious. No matter how cool he got (and not asshole fake cool either), there would always be part of him that was that one cocky hockey player. And believe it or not, it warmed Maya's heart. Just because it showed that no matter how much things had changed, some things stayed in routine. Even if it was just a little bit. Luke sat by Zoe, chatting her up with his signature charming-good-boy half smile. Zoe was smirking and playing it cool, but really, she was hanging on to his every word. Chewy was laughing with Miles, Emily, and Tristan. Miles's gaze never left Emily. And Owen and Cam sat with Maya's phone, spamming it with ridiculous selfies. So much for being the big tough hockey boys. Owen ended up assistant coaching the Ice Hounds this year, even playing in practices, but it still felt like he was a student playing on the team. He even wore the Ice Hounds jacket from last year. And Maya…Maya sat taking it all in, giggling at Cam and Owen, and making a mental note to fill Tori in on all of this later.

"Here you go, Mini Mats." Owen said suddenly, tossing Maya's phone at her. She then felt a strong arm around her shoulder with the same comforting scent that she loved. She twisted to see Cam and smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

"Yeahhh! Get it, Cam!" Luke laughed, earning a pointed look from Zoe.

"Shut up, Baker." Cam shook his head before meeting Maya's lips again. He couldn't believe how different things were. Last year at this time, he wouldn't have dared utter a word to Luke without formal permission, and look at him now. And kissing Maya had gotten easier and less awkward. He remembered the days when their noses bumped clumsily and his palms sweated and when he didn't know where to put his hands. Now it was natural.

As Zoe rolled her eyes and looked from Luke to Cam and Maya, she had to admit, they _were_ good together. It was bittersweet for her, she actually kind of started to maybe like Maya a little bit and didn't want to ruin her life as much, but she had Cam, and Miles was into Emily. She wasn't sure how it would work out with Luke, so for now, she was single and wasn't so into that. She _could_ flirt with whoever she wanted, which was fun, but she couldn't help but really love Luke's eyes. That didn't mean they were getting together, but maybe if he proved to be a gentleman, it could be something. Maybe.

Maya's lips were soft and overlapped his bottom one and he could taste her vanilla lip-gloss and feel her smiling before she opened her mouth slightly. Cam took this opportunity to run his tongue over her bottom lip, before she bit his.

Maya ran her hands through his hair –god it was soft- while he kept his firm but gentle on her waist. His breath was sweet and minty and even though his lips were a little bit chapped, the kiss still felt gentle, and innocent, and sweet, like Cam. Maya thought that maybe no matter how far they went, it would always feel like that. No one interrupted them this time.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Yeah," Maya smiled before locking lips with him again. She just couldn't help herself.

So maybe things didn't settle down at Degrassi; they never did, anyway. But it was okay because every one of them could manage it now. Because really, all of them knew what it was like and had someone to talk to. So they knew they could make it through.

**A/N: So, that's it! Thank you for reading! Was the last line cheesy enough for you? -_- **

**But I know it wasn't good, and I never updated, and the ANs were wayyyy too long, and there were lots of OOC moments, so I apologize. But thanks for still reading it! I'm probably going to write a flashback of Dallas, Owen, and Luke finding Maya like someone asked me to forever ago, so you can read that too if you want. It'll still be under this story. And if anyone asks for me to write Cam and Maya's date, I can do that too. Please review? Cuz it's the last chapter? Anyway, xoxo,**

**~Ginny**


End file.
